Un amour indestructible
by Asamiaki
Summary: Suite à un accident lors d'une mission en solo, Naruto disparait. Quand il revient au village de Konoha après six ans d'absence, il a tout perdu. Son amant et sa place auprès de ses amis. Pour regagner sa place, Naruto devra remonter ses manches et tout recommencer de zéro.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamers : Les personnages principaux de cette histoire ne sont pas les miens mais bien la propriété de KISHIMOTO Masashi que je remercie, même si il ne le saura pas car sans lui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Un immense merci à Venusia pour ces multiples corrections et ses explications. Je te dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles parties de Boogle ^_- .

Chapitre 1

C'est un jour d'hiver ensoleillé qui ramena un jeune ninja connu et apprécié, par la majorité des villageois, comme un soleil diffusant ses rayons chaleureux après une tempête. Ce ninja était connu pour son imprévisibilité. Il avait réussi à amener la douceur chez des personnes qui pensaient que la haine était la chose la plus normale au monde, tels que Neiji Hyûga ou Sasuke Uchiwa. Malheureusement, au cours d'une mission assez délicate qu'il effectuait seul, le jeune ninja fut porté disparu et personne ne sut ce qui lui arriva.

Les deux gardiens de la porte relevèrent la tête sur l'ombre qui se posta devant eux et furent surpris en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant. Très surpris mais très heureux. Leur soleil était de retour. Cette impression fut accentuée par ce premier jour de soleil après quinze jours de pluie discontinue. Il les salua d'un sourire et refit un pas en avant.

Naruto, le ninja disparu, s'arrêta une fois les portes passées. Il passa son regard envoûtant sur le village et nota les changements jusqu'à ce que ses magnifiques yeux lagons tombèrent sur une silhouette couchée sur le sol. Il se baissa pour prendre dans ses bras un jeune enfant qui avait trébuché sur un caillou au milieu de la place située face à l'entrée du village. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Le jeune homme blond retourna l'enfant pour voir son visage et lui parler. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Le petit avait des yeux noirs insondables et des cheveux couleur corbeau aux reflets bleutés qui se dressaient en deux grandes mèches encadrant son visage et partait en pique derrière son crâne.

Après avoir dégluti péniblement, Naruto engagea la conversation.

– Alors, petit bonhomme. Où sont ton papa et ta maman ?

Le gamin pouffa d'un rire éclatant comme si on lui avait raconté une grande blague.

– Keisuke ! hurla une voix reconnaissable entre mille pour le jeune homme blond qui tressaillit.

-...

- Keisuke ...

Naruto se raidit en entendant la voix se rapprocher de plus en plus vite d'eux.

Sakura, Ino et Saï arrivèrent au coin de la rue principale au moment où Sasuke et Neiji tournèrent à l'angle opposé se retrouvant face à face. Ils stoppèrent tous d'un seul mouvement. La raison ne fut pas que l'enfant était dans les bras d'un inconnu mais que la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras n'était autre Naruto Uzumaki. Suite aux cinq années d'absence sans nouvelles du ninja blond, le village le croyait mort. Aucune rumeur sur un justicier ou le démon renard qui aurait pris le contrôle du blond. Rien. Naruto Uzumaki s'était volatilisé de la surface de la Terre comme par magie.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke et Neiji. Dans son dos, il ressentit la présence de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Alors comme dans un rêve, Sasuke reprit sa marche vers eux, Neiji sur ses talons. Le groupe des trois autres en face, reprit également leur chemin vers le petit garçon. L'atmosphère était lourde. Chaque pas qui les rapprochait devenait pesant.

Sasuke s'arrêta à trois mètres de Naruto. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Personne n'osait parler en fait. Alors, comme toujours, le blond décida d'apaiser l'ambiance.

– Salut, dit-il avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Sasuke lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il n'osa plus bouger. L'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il croyait mort depuis deux ans, se tenait devant lui. Il fallut trois ans de recherches infructueuses pour que le brun se résigne à la mort de son aimé. Ses yeux étaient toujours de ce bleu envoûtant. Ils brillaient moins mais était-ce vraiment étonnant ? Après tout, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qui était le père de cet enfant qu'il tenait contre son cœur. Et si le physique du petit ne suffisait pas, les cris poussés par Sasuke répondirent à la question muette.

Naruto suivit son regard et posa le sien sur la petite tête brune.

– Oh ! J'ai récupéré ton fils, commença-t-il. Puis en lui tendant son fardeau et il reprit :

– Tiens. A plus…

Sasuke attrapa son fils machinalement tout en regardant Naruto dans les yeux. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, le blond se dirigea vers la tour des Hokages. Sakura, Ino et Saï s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage. Naruto leur fit son éternel sourire idiot et continua sa route après un dernier signe de main.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Tous restèrent bloqués devant l'attitude du blond. Il avait réagi si calmement, comme un adulte en somme. Ils regardèrent Sasuke, l'homme que Naruto aimait plus que sa propre vie, celui que le blond avait poursuivi durant les trois années qu'avait duré sa quête de puissance et que Naruto avait promis de ramener au village à la jeune femme qu'il croyait aimer. Aujourd'hui, il avait un enfant et Naruto restait impassible. Les jeunes ninjas de vingt-quatre ans ne surent plus comment réagir. Naruto était plutôt du genre à exploser, à crier, à bouder. N'importe qui mais certainement pas cet adulte trop calme. « _Par quoi était-il passé pour revenir autant changé ? » _fut la question que tout le groupe se posa.

Après avoir remercié ses amis pour leur aide apportée lorsque son fils avait disparu un peu plus tôt, Sasuke reprit la direction du manoir des Uchiwa. Il était encore plus blanc que son teint de porcelaine habituel. La tête inondée de questions. Il envoya Kei jouer dans le jardin en lui disant qu'il allait faire du thé. Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller les joues. En y portant une main, il découvrit des larmes qu'il essuya rapidement en entendant les pas précipités de son fils dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

Naruto de son côté arriva devant la porte de son Hokage. Il frappa et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer ce que fit très rapidement Tsunade. Naruto entra calmement dans le bureau oubliant le gamin qu'il était autrefois et qui prenait plaisir à surprendre les occupants du bureau en explosant les portes pour entrer dans son bureau.

Étonné du silence de son visiteur, Tsunade releva la tête de ses papiers. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut son visiteur. Un doux sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Sans que rien ne puisse le présager, cette femme forte qui tenait une place privilégiée dans son cœur éclata en sanglots. D'abord figé par la surprise, Naruto vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

– Chut... ça va aller... Je suis là. Naruto la berçait avec toute la douceur et l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour sa grand-mère de cœur.

– Désolé pour mon retard.

« Hiii... Bouh... » furent les seuls sons qui parvenaient encore à franchir les lèvres de la blonde.

Naruto lui caressa le dos ce qui eut l'air de l'apaiser. Après un bon quart d'heure, le chef du village réussit à reprendre ses esprits et montra un siège au blond, qui s'y installa.

– Tu es vivant ? Mais où étais-tu ? Que faisais-tu ? Quand es-tu rentré ?

– Doucement, Baa-Chan… rigola le jeune homme.

Tellement heureuse de le savoir vivant et en bonne santé, Tsunade ne releva pas le surnom utilisé par son blondinet.

– En fait, pendant la mission que tu m'avais confiée, je me suis fait amocher – salement amocher... J'ai donc dû me planquer pour me soigner. Mais je me suis fait capturer par des abrutis. Et crois-moi que si je n'avais pas été si faible, c'est moi qui les aurais eus, dit-il rageusement. J'ai été retenu pendant presque neuf mois dans les prisons d'un village de la Pluie. Ils m'ont torturé et ne m'ont pas nourri. Ils espéraient que je parlerais plus si on me frappait ou m'empêchait de manger ou très peu. Juste le nécessaire. Pff… un vrai ninja ne dévoile rien, dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un soupir et boudant. Mais bon, ils me donnaient quand même des morceaux de pain et de l'eau. Ils ne voulaient pas devoir expliquer ma mort à leur chef. Un jour, il y a eu une attaque ennemie. Qui ? Je ne sais pas, ajouta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Toujours est-il qu'ils m'ont libéré. Enfin si un trou dans le mur, suite à l'attaque, voulait dire qu'ils me libéraient de leur plein gré. Je me suis traîné plus que je n'ai couru pour sortir des geôles du village et je me suis enfoncé dans une forêt...

Tsunade buvait ses paroles. Elle ne chercha pas à poser de questions. Après un court silence lui permettant de reprendre son souffle, Naruto continua son récit.

– J'ai atterri chez une grand-mère. J'ai dû m'évanouir à bout de force, puisque quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais chez cette gentille grand-mère. À mon réveil, j'étais incapable de lui donner mon nom. Ni de lui dire d'où je venais. J'avais une énorme bosse sur le haut du crâne. Elle m'a soigné avec ses propres remèdes. Il nous a fallu douze mois pour me requinquer. Je n'avais plus que la peau sur les os. Et très peu de force pour aller pêcher. Alors après huit mois de repas à base de plantes, je suis allé chasser, histoire de reprendre des forces pour me déplacer. Je ne savais toujours pas qui j'étais et la grand-mère qui m'a recueilli m'avait donné un nom : « _Tora_ ». Elle disait : « – _un beau jeune homme comme toi, il lui faut un nom fort…_ » Je sais ce que tu te dis – neuf mois de prison et douze mois chez cette femme, ça fait vingt-et-un mois. Mais où sont passés les trente-neuf mois manquants ?

Tsunade releva un sourcil, surprise devant la perspicacité du gamin. Qui, il fallait bien se l'avouer, n'en était plus un.

– Oba-San ne m'a pas retrouvé tout de suite à ma sortie de prison. Elle a dû me trouver deux mois après. Ensuite quand j'ai commencé à reprendre du poil de la bête, je suis resté encore six mois avec la vieille dame. Elle savait ses derniers jours arrivés et je ne voulais pas la laisser mourir seule. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Je m'en suis voulu de lui avoir bouffé ses dernières forces. Même si elle m'a soutenu le contraire jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ensuite, je l'ai enterré et comme je n'avais toujours aucun souvenir de mon passé et de qui j'étais, je suis resté dans sa petite cabane. Je me suis entraîné avec Kurama. On est devenu ami et nous avons fusionné. Enfin, si on peut dire. Disons que j'ai arraché le sceau et qu'il peut courir dans mon corps. Mais bizarrement, maintenant qu'il en est capable, il ne cherche plus à sortir. Mais nous nous sommes découverts pleins de points communs. L'année dernière, je suis allé me promener et chasser, pour mon dîner dans la forêt. Mais comme je suis assez maladroit, je suis tombé d'une branche assez haute. J'ai dû m'évanouir un bon moment parce qu'à mon réveil, il faisait nuit. Cette nuit-là, j'ai eu comme des flashs de mon passé. Il m'a fallu six mois de plus pour bien me situer avec l'aide de Kurama et j'ai pris le chemin du retour le lendemain matin. Le voyage me fatiguait plus vite que je ne le pensais...

Une nouvelle pose, permit au jeune homme de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, son regard se perdit brièvement sur le ciel bleu avant de le poser à nouveau dans les yeux noisette de l'Hokage.

– En route, je suis tombé dans un petit village de paysans. Une femme se faisait traîner par les cheveux dans la rue principale et personne ne bougeait.

Naruto avait serré ses poings si forts à ce souvenir que ses mains en devinrent blanches. Tsunade eut un faible sourire en pensant à ce qu'elle allait entendre.

– Je lui ai éclaté la tronche, à ce fumier ! cracha-t-il. Puis je suis resté un peu avec cette femme. Elle élevait seule sa fille de deux ans. Son mari est parti quand il a su pour sa grossesse. Alors, je les ai un peu aidés. Après quelque temps, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait me joindre ici mais que je devais rentrer car ma place est à Konoha, termina-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Le chef du village sourit en réponse au jeune homme. Elle se disait aussi que ce dernier aurait sûrement de la visite d'ici peu car la jeune mère devait avoir craqué pour lui. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait beaucoup changé autant physiquement que mentalement. Un beau blond, aux yeux océan, envoûtants. Un sourire à faire se damner le plus dur des saints. Son visage autrefois poupin était devenu fin et musclé. Son corps s'était métamorphosé. Il devait mesurer 1m85, maintenant… S'il avait encore quelques rondeurs il y avait cinq ans, il les avait définitivement perdus à ce jour. Il ferait certainement des ravages. Une question vint gâcher sa contemplation. Comment allait-il réagir concernant l'Uchiwa ?

Naruto se mit à gigoter devant l'œil perçant qui le scrutait.

– Tu es devenu beau gosse. Sûr que tu vas provoquer des ravages dans les rues de notre petit village, reprit Tsunade.

Le jeune homme ne releva pas.

– Dis, Oba-Chan, suis-je toujours un ninja de Konoha ? demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

Surprise, l'Hokage releva la tête d'un coup sec.

– Bien sûr, Naruto ! Tu es rétabli dans tes fonctions d'Anbu, également…

Naruto lui répondit avec un sourire rayonnant.

– Tu reprends tes fonctions dans une semaine, histoire de te reposer du voyage et de reprendre tes marques.

– Ça marche.

Tsunade fut surprise de ne pas le voir ronchonner devant la semaine de congé qu'il avait reçu. Elle posa ses coudes sur son bureau puis croisa ses mains avant d'y poser son menton. Geste habituel quand elle réfléchissait.

- Baa-Chan ...

De nouveau, le comportement du jeune homme l'intrigua. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

– Euh... J'aimerais... commença-t-il, hésitant.

Deux fois plus intriguée par les hésitations du shinobi blond, elle le poussa d'un geste de la main à poser la question qui le démangeait.

– Est-ce que je pourrais emménager dans la maison de mes parents ? demanda-t-il, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau. Avec un sourire infiniment doux, Tsunade se leva et contourna sa table de travail en bois. En silence, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle.

– Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Je t'y emmène.

Sans un mot mais avec un sourire reconnaissant, il la suivit.

Ce fut en silence qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison du quatrième Hokage. Du moins, devant le petit portillon qui permettait d'entrer dans le petit jardin.

Le couple avait été suivi par quelques jônins de la même promotion. Kiba juché sur Akamaru, Hinata, Neiji, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru et Chôji.

Kiba rentrant de son entraînement avec Akamaru et Hinata vit leur Hokage en compagnie d'un homme blond, au coin d'une rue. Ils décidèrent de les suivre. Les raisons de leur relation ayant moins d'intérêt que l'identité du blond car il fallait bien reconnaître que depuis la disparition de leur ami commun, leur chef ne riait plus et là, ils pouvaient entendre distinctement son rire. Neiji qui avait vu sa cousine et était parti la rejoindre se rapprocha du groupe. Ino et Sakura discutaient en se baladant de l'attitude de Naruto face à l'enfant de Sasuke quand elles croisèrent les trois autres ninjas. Elles décidèrent de les accompagner. Shikamaru devait faire signer des papiers importants à sa supérieure et était parti à sa recherche. Il était très souvent accompagné de son meilleur ami, Chôji, qui le rejoignait quand il avait fini son propre travail. Ils allaient les rejoindre quand ils virent le duo s'arrêter devant une maison et restèrent scotchés par la scène qui suivit.

Tsunade s'arrêta devant le portillon. Naruto fit la même chose. La blonde leva le bras et lui montra une clé avec un petit sourire mi-triste mi-goguenard. Quand il se tourna vers elle, Naruto vit une larme couler sur les joues de sa grand-mère adorée. Alors, tout naturellement, il l'a repris dans ses bras comme deux heures plus tôt dans son bureau en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

De loin, le petit groupe vit le jeune homme serrer dans une étreinte tendre leur chef du village. Ce qui les surprit le plus, ce fut qu'après quelques minutes, ils virent la femme passer ses bras sous ceux du jeune homme pour s'agripper à son dos.

Délicatement, après quelque temps, Naruto s'écarta légèrement et posa tout doucement ses deux pouces sous les yeux de la blonde pour essuyer ses larmes. Il lui fit un grand sourire réconfortant. Alors, Tsunade éclata de rire et essaya de frapper le jeune homme qui fit un bon en arrière pour éviter le coup. Puis, il se releva et reprit un air sérieux et lui tendit la main. Elle secoua la tête et lui dit qu'elle l'attendait là et que ce pas-là, il devait le faire seul.

C'est d'un pas hésitant que le jeune ninja de vingt-quatre ans se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison de feu, ses parents. Après un dernier regard vers Tsunade, Naruto inspira profondément, expira, tourna la poignée et disparut dans la maison.

Le groupe de jônin ne savait plus quoi penser de la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté bien malgré eux.

Tsunade s'appuya sur la palissade blanche et attendit le retour du jeune homme. Elle releva la tête en arrière pour voir les nuages blancs qui décoraient ce ciel si bleu. En baissant la tête après quelques minutes, son regard tomba sur le jeune groupe, elle leur fit signe d'approcher. Ce qu'ils firent. Shikamaru prit la parole.

– Tsunade-Sama, j'ai déposé des documents très importants sur votre bureau.

Celle-ci répondit par un hochement de tête.

– Que faites-vous, tous réunis ? demanda-t-elle en retour.

– Est-ce Naruto ? interrogea Kiba d'un mouvement du menton en direction de la maison.

– Oui. J'irai voir ces fameux papiers. Prévenez-le quand il sortira, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Le groupe de jônin se regarda.

– Qui reste ? demanda Sakura.

Kiba les regarda et comprit qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait rester. Naruto durant sa disparition avait perdu le peu d'amis qu'il possédait car s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce retour improvisé ni face à l'attitude de son camarade vis-à-vis de l'Hokage.

– Vous pouvez y aller, je vais l'attendre, reprit Kiba.

Il fallait bien admettre que leur attitude le dégoûtait. Était-ce dû à la situation avec Sasuke ? Car il fallait avouer que leur relation de l'époque n'était pas un secret et l'enfant né peu après sa disparition fit pas mal jaser dans les rues du petit village. Sans se faire prier, le reste du groupe se dispersa.

Il fallut deux heures d'attente à Kiba pour voir sortir son ami de sa maison.

– Kiba ! s'écria surpris le blondinet en relevant la tête.

– Yo ! salua celui-ci, un sourire aux dents pointues scotchées sur le visage.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda Naruto en souriant.

Kiba put voir que c'était un vrai sourire et ses magnifiques yeux bleus pétillaient.

– Bien et toi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris deux heures dans cette baraque ?

Le jeune homme aux triangles rouge sautait partout en posant un tas de questions. Naruto éclata d'un rire contagieux. Contrairement à Kiba qui, au lieu de rire, émit un sanglot à lui déchirer la gorge.

– Waouh ! Kiba, calme-toi mec… dit Naruto en lui claquant la main dans le dos.

– Mais... tu... m'as... tellement...

Il renifla pour se calmer et Akamaru vint le soutenir.

– Tu m'as manqué aussi. Allez viens, je dois m'acheter de quoi manger. Je viens de faire le ménage de fond en comble mais j'ai rien à bouffer, dit-il en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Ils prirent la direction de la supérette. Ils firent le chemin en silence mais pas un de ces silences pesants. Il était même plutôt reposant. Naruto parcourait les rayons en remplissant son panier. Après le paiement, ils sortirent de la boutique.

– Tu manges avec moi ? demanda Naruto par-dessus son épaule à Kiba.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, son regard fixé par-dessus l'épaule du blond. La curiosité maladive du ninja blond le fit se retourner. Il tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke et Keisuke. L'air devint électrique.

– Dis donc, deux fois dans la même journée… lui dit Naruto en souriant.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Son fils dut sentir la tension dans le corps de son père car il se mit à gigoter. Le brun posa le regard sur son garçon pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il se raidit un peu plus en voyant Keisuke tendre les bras vers son ex-compagnon car s'il y avait une chose dont Sasuke fut certain en cette même minute, était que Naruto ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce coup – là.

Naruto suivit le regard du brun et vit l'enfant les bras tendus vers lui. Tout doucement, le blond lui attrapa une main et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

– Alors voyou, tu ne t'es pas sauvé cette fois ?

Keisuke bouda à cette question.

– Oh. Tu boudes. Tu veux que je te porte mais tu ne me dis même pas ton nom, râla faussement le blond.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda Sasuke en regardant Naruto discuter avec son fils.

– En pleine forme et toi ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux onyx du brun. Tu ne dois pas dormir des masses si j'en crois les cernes sous tes yeux.

– On fait aller, répondit le brun timidement.

Le blond répondit d'un hochement de tête.

– Bonne soirée… salua joyeusement Naruto en ébouriffant la tête de Keisuke avant de reprendre sa route puis en croquant dans une pomme avant de se tourner vers Kiba qui avait suivi la conversation perplexe. Tu manges avec moi ou tu as quelqu'un à voir, ce soir ?

– Je te suis, mec. Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi si vite, ricana le châtain aux triangles.

Il dut admettre être heureux de leur échange comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

– Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mais je ne pense à rien, rigola Naruto en prenant la direction de son nouveau chez lui et en croquant une nouvelle fois son fruit.

Sasuke suivit Naruto du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il avait changé physiquement mais il était toujours aussi tactile s'il en croyait sa façon de poser son bras autour des épaules du chien fou. Le brun constata que leurs plaisanteries habituelles n'avaient pas changé. De la mélancolie traversa son regard. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au blond de son attitude. Bien au contraire, il lui parlait quand il le croisait. Sasuke posa son regard sur son fils et poussa un soupir puis alla faire ses achats.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamers : Les personnages principaux de cette histoire ne sont pas les miens mais bien la propriété de KISHIMOTO Masashi que je remercie, même si il ne le saura pas car sans lui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Un immense merci à Venusia pour ces multiples corrections et ses explications. Je te dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles parties de Boogle ^_- .

Réponses des reviews :

PrincessEternityss : Merci pour ton message. La fiction est entièrement écrite et sera publiée chaque Lundi. L'amitié se cultive dirons-nous et l'absence de Naruto a joué contre lui. Il a déjà eu du mal à se faire des amis étant enfant. Encore que dans cette histoire c'est surtout qu'ils ne savent pas comment gérer le retour du blondinet. Sasuke et Naruto s'expliqueront assez rapidement ^_-. J'espère que la suite te plaira et enlèvera ta perplexité.

liloua : Merci pour ton message.

Vincenziia : Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et je t'en remercie. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaîra toujours autant.

Jojo-Ombre : Non ce n'est pas un mpreg. Keisuke est le fils de Sasuke et d'une autre personne. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

Coq ( je m'excuse si je te vexe mais c'est signé de ce nom sur la reviews.) : Naruto a retrouvé la mémoire avant son retour. Ils se souvient donc de ses amis. Ils ne vont pas mal lui parlés. Ils ne savent juste pas comment s'y prendre.

Présente (comme pour Coq je prends le "pseudo" assigné au com pour que tu te reconnaisses enfin j'e'spère) : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Safran : Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails de l'accident de Naruto. Je pourrais peut-être écrire un extra juste sur ça. Si vous le voulez. Je me suis surtout concentrée sur l'histoire de Naruto et Sasuke. Dans le chapitre 2 il risque d'y avoir une longueur avec une description. Merci de me lire.

Espionnage : Merci ^_^

DidiineOkami : C'est bien un Sasunaru ou peut-être un NaruSasu qui sait ^_-

Chapitre 2

Naruto et Kiba venaient de finir leur repas. Naruto avait cuisiné des petits légumes rissolés avec du riz. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon devant une tasse de café bien chaud. Étonnamment, le blondinet évoluait dans la maison comme s'il y avait vécu toute sa vie alors qu'il venait juste d'y entrer pour la première fois, il y avait de ça, trois heures.

– Alors, dis-moi tout, lança le propriétaire des lieux.

Kiba ne se fit pas prier et raconta au blond les dernières nouvelles de Konoha.

– Ino et Chôji sont ensemble. Je pense que c'est sérieux. Ils ont emménagé ensemble l'année dernière. Depuis c'est l'amour fou.

Naruto hocha la tête.

– Sakura est avec Saï. Ils ne vivent pas encore ensemble. Mais bon, ça ne devrait plus mettre longtemps. Neiji est toujours avec Shino. Il est devenu un des capitaines des Anbus et le meilleur ami de Sasuke.

Après cette annonce, Kiba laissa le temps à son ami de digérer la nouvelle. Nouveau hochement de la part du blond. Kiba l'observa et ne put voir aucun changement dans le langage du corps de son compagnon.

« _Il a sacrément muri pour cacher ses sentiments aussi bien _», pensa Kiba, avant de reprendre.

– Shikamaru et Temari se fréquentent toujours et vivent ensemble, maintenant. Il occupe une place de premier conseiller auprès de Tsunade-Hime. Temari est délégué par Suna pour les affaires entre les deux pays. Ils vivent ici à Konoha et la belle blonde fait des allers-retours Suna-Konoha, une fois par mois.

– Gaara doit-il bientôt venir ? demanda simplement le blond.

– Dans la semaine normalement. Ils sont en pleine préparation de l'examen de jônin. Tenten est avec Lee. Il a enfin arrêté de faire une fixation sur Sakura pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Mais il est toujours aussi fou d'entraînement.

– Et toi ? Tu es avec Hinata ?

– Ouep, mec... Elle et moi on file le parfait amour. Désolé de t'annoncer de te l'avoir piqué. Mais bon, tu sais que j'en étais raide dingue depuis longtemps, ricana le brun, un brin gêné par sa propre tirade.

Naruto s'esclaffa.

– Je suis bien content qu'elle soit heureuse. Je suis gay donc elle n'avait aucune chance d'être avec moi. Tu la rends heureuse, OK ? demanda le blond en reprenant son sérieux.

– Compte sur moi, répondit Kiba tout rouge en se frottant le bout du nez. Et puis si je fais ne serait-ce qu'un écart, je ne survivrais pas à Neiji. Mais tu sais, Hinata à son petit caractère aussi. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire.

– Et Kakashi-Sensei et Iruka ?

– Ils sont ensemble. Tu aurais dû voir ça. Le jour de la fête des cerisiers, Kakashi a crié son amour à Iruka-Sensei devant tout le village. Il était tout rouge. Il faisait concurrence à Hinata dans ses plus grands jours, s'esclaffa le brun.

Ils finirent chacun leur café dans une ambiance bon enfant et Kiba prit congé en promettant de se revoir le lendemain.

Naruto découvrit un peu plus en profondeur sa nouvelle maison après le départ de son ami. Au rez-de-chaussée, on trouvait une petite entrée qui donnait sur un couloir. Sur le mur de gauche, une porte s'ouvrait sur un immense salon qui devait faire tout un côté de la maison. Le salon était composé de deux parties. Dans la première partie se trouvaient deux canapés placés à angle droit et une petite table de salon se tenait devant eux. Dans la seconde partie, une table pouvant accueillir huit personnes était installée face à une longue baie vitrée. Un buffet prenait tout le pan du mur de gauche sur la moitié basse. Des photos étaient posées sur le buffet. Une photo du quatrième Hokage (ancien chef du village), une autre du quatrième avec Jiraya. Une autre représentait le quatrième avec ses élèves. Naruto reconnut Kakashi-Sensei grâce à sa coiffure qui n'avait pas pris une ride. Sur l'une des deux photos restantes, une femme aux cheveux rouge trônait sa mère Kushina Uzumaki. Et la dernière représentait ses parents. Chacun d'eux affichait un sourire heureux. Une douce chaleur se diffusait en Naruto quand il posait les yeux sur ces deux personnes qui s'aimaient aussi fort. Au fond de la pièce, près de la baie vitrée, sur la droite il y avait une porte. Naruto l'ouvrit. Il tomba sur le bureau de son père. La décoration était simple. À son image. Une table de travail au milieu, un fauteuil d'un côté, deux autres face à lui. Un tapis orange à spirale trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sur le bureau une enveloppe avait été posée délicatement. Son prénom était écrit dessus.

Naruto passa ses doigts tremblant sur les lettres. Elles avaient été écrites avec tendresse et légèreté. Une émotion très forte le prit à la gorge. Il fut obligé de lever son regard et de le poser aux murs qui l'entouraient pour faire glisser cette boule d'émotion qui l'avait saisi. Sur ceux-ci se trouvaient des photos mais Naruto reposa son regard sur le bureau de son père. Une photo de sa femme au ventre rebondi avait trouvé sa place au milieu de celui-ci. Après une grande inspiration, le jeune homme reposa l'enveloppe intacte sur le bureau. Il préférait finir le tour du propriétaire avant de lire le message de son père.

Il retourna sur ses pas, jusqu'au couloir de l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte face à lui. Il le savait déjà, c'était la cuisine. Elle était composée d'une table et six chaises au milieu de la pièce. Sur deux murs se trouvait un plan de travail et des placards. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardinet devant la maison. La cuisine était très lumineuse, Naruto put le constater à sa première entrée en fin d'après-midi.

Il laissa la cuisine pour aller ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait à côté dans le couloir. Il s'agissait des toilettes et d'un lave-mains. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol carrelé d'un bleu pâle en forme de tourbillon.

Naruto continua sa chasse à la découverte et monta les marches donnant à l'étage. Dans le couloir, il y avait quatre portes. La première sur la droite était une chambre. Au milieu de la pièce, un lit de deux personnes prenait un pan de mur avec les tables de nuit qui l'accompagnait. Sur le mur de gauche, donc côté porte, une grande armoire occupait la place du coin du mur à la porte, laissant juste la place à l'interrupteur. Une commode avait été placée en face du lit, contre le mur. Et sur le mur en face de la porte se trouvait une porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. En s'approchant de l'une des tables de nuit, Naruto reconnut une photo de ses parents. Il en déduisit qu'il se tenait dans leur chambre. Il se dirigea vers le balcon pour y voir la vue. Elle donnait en plein sur le mont Hokage. Des émotions diverses le traversèrent devant cette vue.

Il continua sa découverte en allant jusqu'à la porte suivante sur le même mur. Naruto sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se retrouva dans la chambre qui aurait dû être sa chambre de bébé. Le plafond avant été repeint d'un soleil couchant et les couleurs reflétaient le plus beau coucher de soleil qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Un peu comme dans la chambre de ses parents, son lit de bébé dans lequel il n'avait pas eu la chance de dormir se trouvait sur le mur de gauche décoré avec une peluche en forme de renard. Cependant, il n'était pas collé à celui-ci. Une armoire était posée contre le mur longeant la porte. Une commode était installée sur le mur en face du lit avec une table à langer à côté. Au milieu, un rocking-chair avait élu domicile. Il fut installé en plein dans le rayonnement de la lune devant la fenêtre. Naruto put sentir tout l'amour que ses parents lui portaient, rien que dans la préparation de sa chambre. Les murs furent peints d'animaux, de prairie. Rien dans ce décor ne présageait le drame que la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki connaîtrait le jour de sa naissance, dans la mort de ses parents. Ce fut en s'essuyant ses larmes qu'il sortit de sa chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, il poussa la porte qui se trouvait face à lui. C'était la salle de bain. Face à la porte se trouvait une grande baignoire énorme en comparaison de celle de son ancien appartement. Sur le mur de droite, un lavabo double orné d'un très grand miroir.

« _Et dire que je ne me marierais jamais… C'est vraiment du gâchis ! »_ pensa, le jeune homme en soupirant. Il ne saurait dire combien de femmes tuerait pour un miroir de cette taille. Le mur complet ou presque. Sur celui d'en face, il trouva une boite à pharmacie et des bannettes de linges. Au dos de la porte des patères prévues certainement pour les peignoirs. Les murs étaient blanc et bleu. Une décoration marine avait été créée.

Naruto se dirigea enfin vers la dernière pièce de la maison. Il s'agissait d'une troisième chambre. Il put y trouver un lit double avec deux tables de nuit et deux commodes. Pas d'armoire dans celle-ci. Ce devait être la chambre d'ami. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en déduisit le jeune ninja. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol recouvert de tatamis comme dans les deux autres chambres.

Après son tour dans sa nouvelle demeure, Naruto se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se faire une bonne tasse de café et prit la direction du bureau de son père où la lettre l'attendait. Il ressentit le même effet que la première fois qu'il la découvrit. Son cœur et sa gorge se serrèrent. Il l'a pris d'une main tremblante. Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais ses yeux le piquaient. Tant d'émotions pouvaient passer dans un simple bout de papier.

Naruto, l'enveloppe dans une main et sa tasse dans l'autre se dirigea vers le salon. Il voulait être à l'aise pour la lire. En passant devant la baie vitrée, son regard fut attiré par une sorte de balancelle dans le jardin. Un peu d'air frais lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place. Alors, il sortit et s'installa sur ladite balancelle. Il posa sa tasse et ouvrit le plus délicatement possible l'enveloppe. Il traita la feuille comme le plus grand des trésors que portait ce monde. Il la déplia et commença sa lecture.

« _Mon fils, mon cher Naruto,_

_Quel âge as-tu en lisant cette lettre ? Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 10 octobre et ta maman, Kushina, pense que tu vas naitre aujourd'hui. On est tous les deux d'accord pour dire que tu seras le plus beau de tous les bébés. Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'on doit connaître peu de parents qui dirait que leur enfant est moche. Mais avec Kushina, on a parié que tu aurais mes cheveux et mes yeux. Pour le caractère, on pense que tu auras un mélange des nôtres. Ta maman est une lionne avec ceux qu'elle aime. Elle m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Pour ma part, je suis resté un grand gamin. Mais je pense être un bon combattant. Rassure-toi, si tu ne veux pas être ninja, je ferai un peu la tête mais on t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir de ne pas faire comme nous. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris alors que je pourrais te dire tout ça en face. Mais tu sais, on dit que les plus grands combattants sentent quand un combat approche. Et mes entrailles me disent que ce soir sera terrible pour notre cher village. Tu sais, ce village, je l'adore alors je veux le protéger de mon mieux. Maman est sortie, j'en profite pour te dire qu'on t'aime. J'espère que tu as fait ou que tu feras la rencontre de Jiraya. C'est l'homme le plus pervers que je connaisse mais il sera ton parrain. C'est de lui que vient ton prénom. C'est aussi le plus fort des shinobis. Un Sannin rien que ça._

_Bon, mon Naruto, mon fils, je dois te laisser. Le métier d'Hokage demande beaucoup de signatures et je dois y retourner. J'aimerais tellement rester avec toi et continuer de te raconter plein de choses._

_Si mon intuition est bonne et je le crains, toi et moi on ne se rencontrera pas ou du moins, tu seras trop petit pour t'en souvenir. Mais rappelle-toi de ça, mon fils, mon Naruto, tu ne seras jamais seul. Ta mère et moi nous te suivrons de près ou de loin. Ne baisse jamais les bras et suis toujours ta voie, quelle qu'elle soit. Ninja ou pas mon fils, mon Naruto, on t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas._

_Un dernier petit point. Je sais bien que j'ai parlé de tout et de rien. Mais j'aimerais te dire tant de choses que je ne sais pas par où commencer ni comment l'écrire. Et ta mère dit toujours que je saute du coq à l'âne. As-tu hérité de moi, pour ça ?_

_Bye bye, mon fils, mon Naruto._

_Je t'aime, ton père._

_Minato Namikaze _»

Naruto pleura en terminant la lecture de cette lettre. Il eut la chance de rencontrer ses parents dans des mondes parallèles, mais cette lettre était un lien si réel… Il la replia et rentra dans la maison pour la déposer dans le premier tiroir du bureau de son père. Son regard divagua vers une photo que sa mère avait dû prendre pendant un examen parce qu'elle était en noir et blanc et l'on distinguait un tout petit corps. Naruto se pencha un peu plus sur l'image et lut la date « _01/10/1990_ ». Ses jambes flanchèrent en comprenant que c'était lui dans le ventre de sa maman, c'était une échographie de lui. Son père avait encadré la photo et l'avait posé sur son bureau. Il resta prostré une bonne partie de la nuit avant de se traîner vers son lit à l'étage.

Après toutes les émotions que Naruto vécut à son arrivée, les deux jours suivants furent très calmes. Il resta la plupart du temps chez lui à se reposer, lire ou réfléchir. Il eut très peu de visites. À part Kiba, le jeune homme ne vit presque personne. En ce mercredi, Naruto décida d'aller faire un tour dans le village. Peut-être irait-il manger chez Ichiraku. Le blond verrait selon son humeur.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Temari, Gaara et Kankuro. Nez à nez fut vite dit puisqu'ils étaient en fait chacun à un bout de la rue. Sous les yeux écarquillés de son frère et de sa sœur, Gaara se mit à courir droit sur Naruto. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste pour se mettre en position de défense ou autre, il attendit tout simplement. Contre toute attente, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer. Naruto resserra ses bras autour de lui et glissa son nez dans le cou de son ami en rigolant.

– Tu m'as manqué, chuchota le blond.

– Et toi donc, dit le roux sur le même ton.

Sasuke qui descendait la rue avec Neiji se figea en voyant la scène. Ils stoppèrent en voyant le Kazekage courir en direction du blond. Aucun des deux Anbus n'aurait pu prévoir ce dénouement. Neiji coula un regard discret vers son ami. Il sursauta en voyant dans les yeux de son compagnon habituellement si inexpressif briller des larmes. Sasuke ne pût en supporter davantage et détourna les yeux le temps de se reprendre. Au bout de cinq minutes, quand il reposa son regard onyx sur les deux ninjas, ces derniers avaient disparu dans une pluie de feuilles.

Naruto transporta Gaara chez lui. Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée mais le Kazekage ne voulait plus lâcher le blondinet.

– Euh... Gaara, on est chez moi.

–...

– Promis, à part pour les missions, je reste au village. Tu peux me lâcher, tu sais…, rigola Naruto.

Le jeune Kazekage lâcha à regret son ami. Le blondinet découvrit alors un Gaara plus rouge que ses propres cheveux.

– Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? demanda Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Un peu de thé, si tu as.

– Hum… Répondit le blond en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

Gaara prit le temps d'observer le lieu dans lequel il évoluait.

– Où sommes-nous, Naruto ?

– Chez mes parents. En rentrant au village lundi, j'ai demandé à mamie Tsunade si je pouvais intégrer la maison de mes parents. Elle a accepté, énonça-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

– Mmm… fut la seule réponse de son invité pendant qu'il s'installait à la table de la cuisine.

– Tu veux rester dormir ici, cette nuit ? proposa Naruto en buvant son thé.

Gaara se retourna vers son hôte avec un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto lui proposait l'hospitalité pendant ses séjours à Konoha. Mais ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Autant dire une éternité pour le jeune homme taciturne.

– Avant, je dois passer voir ton Hokage, répondit-il en se levant et essayant de cacher un peu sa joie.

– OK ! Je t'y accompagne. J'irai en ville acheter de quoi manger. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

Le roux fut choqué par ce que lui demandait son ami.

– Tu sais cuisiner, Naruto ? demanda-t-il septique.

– J'ai appris. Il fallait bien que je grandisse, soupira le blondinet.

Ce fut dans une ambiance décontractée qu'ils prirent la direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Naruto posa sa main sur le bras de son ami pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le bâtiment.

– Alors, j'achète quoi ?

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte des bureaux s'ouvrit sur Sasuke.

– Bonjour Kazekage-Sama, dit-il dans une révérence. Puis son regard suivit la main posée sur son bras, remonta le long de celui-ci pour tomber sur deux lacs d'un bleu azur envoûtant.

– Salut !

– Salut ! Puis le blond reprit sa conversation. Alors, j'achète quoi ?

– Fais-moi la surprise, répondit Gaara en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la tour. À tout à l'heure. Je rentre dès que j'ai fini ici, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

– OK ! répondit Naruto en prenant la direction du marché sans plus se soucier d'un certain brun qui était resté figé par ce qu'il entendait.

Sasuke avait suivi la conversation. Une multitude de questions lui vrillaient le cerveau, dont deux en particulier. « _Naruto savait-il cuisiner autre chose que des rāmen ? Qu'entendait-il par, je rentre ? Mais où se croyait-il, cet abruti de Kazekage psychopathe !? »_

Indifférent au trouble que pouvait subir par son ex-compagnon, Naruto continua son chemin. Le brun lui emboita le pas.

– Pourrions-nous discuter ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Naruto tourna son regard vers Sasuke et le regarda avec des yeux sans expression.

– Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas ? rétorqua celui-ci.

– Pouvons-nous aller chez moi ? insista le brun.

Naruto réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

– Laisse-moi le temps de faire mes courses et je te suis.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Le blond entra dans le marché couvert. Il prit du poisson, des légumes comme des tomates, des poivrons, des concombres. Il prit aussi des fruits pour faire un dessert sympa. Il lui fallut vingt minutes avant de rejoindre Sasuke qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

– Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il simplement en arrivant devant son compagnon.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de l'ancien « _glaçon_ » du village. Naruto dut s'avouer que le peu de fois qu'ils s'étaient revues, son ami montrait plus d'émotions. En même temps, il avait un enfant et ça demandait des efforts. Il faisait des phrases un peu plus longues que ses sempiternels « _HN... _»

Sans se rendre compte, ils arrivèrent au manoir des Uchiwa. Sasuke entra et lui dit de faire comme chez lui. Chose assez comique quand on savait qu'ils vivaient ensemble il y avait cinq ans à peine. Le brun lança un « _Je suis rentré_ ! » assez fort pour être entendu par la nourrice de son fils mais pas assez fort pour le réveiller en cas de sieste.

– Sasuke, tu rentres tôt, lança une voix féminine que Naruto reconnaîtrait entre toutes. Et en effet, ce fut bien Sakura qui jouait les nounous ce jour-là.

– Keisuke...

Elle se tut en voyant le blond dans le dos de son Sasuke car même si elle vivait le parfait amour avec Saï, Sasuke resterait à jamais « _Son_ _Sasuke_ ».

Les yeux verts de Sakura plongèrent dans les lagons bleus de son ami d'enfance.

– Na... Nauru... bégaya-t-elle.

Puis son regard se promena entre les deux jeunes hommes.

– Comment va Keisuke ? demanda le brun pour rompre le silence pesant.

– Il... Il va bien... Il dort, bégaya-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Son regard toujours planté dans les yeux bleus de Naruto.

Celui-ci s'esclaffa surprenant ainsi les deux autres ninjas.

– Tu ne sais plus dire bonjour, Sakura-Chan ? Où tu crois voir un fantôme ? lança Naruto en reprenant son souffle.

– Euh, non... non tu n'es pas un fantôme, Naruto.

– Sakura, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Saï va t'attendre, reprit Sasuke.

Puis sans plus un regard, il prit la direction de sa cuisine, Naruto sur les talons.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Tu es sûrement devenu un très bon hôte. Mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aies fait venir pour qu'on partage une tasse de café. Le blond avait parlé d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Sasuke eut l'impression d'être face à un inconnu. Le Naruto qu'il avait aimé était si bruyant. Il avait toujours le sourire et s'énervait pour un rien. Il avait des sautes d'humeur comme une femme enceinte. Ça en devenait fatigant à la fin. Mais c'était aussi des trucs qui plaisaient au brun. Il savait mieux que personne comment le faire enrager.

– Tu as raison. Je voudrais qu'on parle de Keisuke, reprit Sasuke en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux, dans attente d'une quelconque émotion. Mais rien. Son langage corporel n'exprima pas le moindre changement.

– Il est mignon, hein ? sourit joyeusement Naruto.

– Bien sûr qu'il est mignon… C'est mon fils Usuratonkachi, reprit le brun narquois.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce genre de jeu ce qui déstabilisa le brun.

– Je...

Naruto attendit la suite tranquillement. Brusqué, Sasuke n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. Et puis, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que le brun culpabilisait déjà de l'oublier si vite.

– Tu ne me demandes pas où se trouve la mère du petit ? demanda timidement son hôte.

– Non. Ça ne me regarde pas, soupira Naruto. Pour lui, cette conversation était une perte de temps.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux devant la réponse indifférente de son ex. Son masque tomba totalement et ses émotions furent visibles.

– Écoute, Keisuke doit avoir quatre ans. Ce qui veut dire que tu as dû me tromper ou te consoler au bout de deux ou trois mois, continua-t-il en mettant sa main devant le visage de Sasuke pour l'empêcher de le couper dans sa tirade. Bref, on s'en fout ! Ce sont des détails. La seule chose qui m'intéresse vraiment c'est de savoir si tu penses qu'on peut être amis tous les deux. Pour le reste, qui est la mère, je m'en contrefous. Ce que tu as fait de mes fringues, pareil. Brûle-les si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Nous deux, c'est du passé. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ou je ne sais quoi encore. Après tout, tu n'allais pas devenir moine. J'avais disparu et vous n'aviez aucune nouvelle.

Avec un soupir, Naruto se leva prêt à partir.

– Je reprends mon poste d'Anbu, lundi. Tu as jusque-là pour savoir si nous pouvons bosser ensemble ou si je dois me faire « _muter »._ Puis, sans un mot de plus, Naruto reprit ses sacs et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Sasuke resta figé par la tirade du blond. Peut-être encore plus par sa sortie. Ils pouvaient être amis. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Ou bien Naruto allait-il encore faire semblant et envoyer de faux sourires au monde entier ?

Ce furent les cris de Keisuke qui sortirent Sasuke de sa transe vingt minutes plus tard. Il se leva comme un automate et alla récupérer son fardeau.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamers : Les personnages principaux de cette histoire ne sont pas les miens mais bien la propriété de KISHIMOTO Masashi que je remercie, même si il ne le saura pas car sans lui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Un immense merci à Venusia pour ces multiples corrections et ses explications. Je te dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles parties de Boogle ^_- .

Réponses aux reviews :

Vincenziia : Merci pour ton commentaire. une certaine phrase ou un comportement te surprendra peut-être dans ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

il namikage-uzumaki : Merci pour ton commentaire. La fic est entièrement écrite et sortira normalement chaque Lundi. Sauf en cas de maladie. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Invité : Merci.

DidiineOokami : Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Oui, notre blondinet a du caractère et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Bonne lecture.

Safran : Effectivement Naruto paraît muri et c'est un peu ça avec ce qu'il a vécu. Mais il reste très sensible quand ça concerne Sasuke. J'ai commencé à regarder comment tourner le bonus. J'espère le sortir à la fin de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

De l'autre côté du village, Naruto venait d'arriver chez lui et prépara un repas composé d'onigiri au saumon, de poulet Karaage et de mini rāmen. Il avait prévu une part de plus au cas où ils auraient très faim, Gaara et lui. Les coups donnés à la porte le sortirent de sa concentration.

– J'arrive ! lança Naruto à la cantonade

Le silence lui répondit.

– Entre Gaara, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Mais il tomba sur une furie rose.

– QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ! hurla la furie

Gaara et Tsunade arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites.

– Rien, répondit Naruto d'un calme olympien.

– TU AS FORCÉMENT FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE SINON IL NE SERAIT PAS DANS CET ÉTAT !

Le blond soupira.

– J'ai des invités alors ta crise tu te la gardes pour plus tard, reprit froidement Naruto.

Sakura le regarda, choquée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il la renverrait dans ses pénates.

– Ou, tu sais quoi ? Encore mieux. Si tu ne supportes pas de me savoir vivant, tue-moi…

Les trois nouveaux venus sursautèrent à ces derniers mots. Ce ne furent pas tant les mots mais le calme avec lequel il les prononça comme s'il parlait du temps du lendemain.

– MAIS... MAIS TU ES DEVENU UN MONSTRE ! vociféra, la jeune femme rose.

– Hé, hé… Si tu le dis... Maintenant, écarte-toi, dit-il en la poussant vers la sortie.

– Entrez, Baa-Chan et Gaara, le repas va être froid, reprit-il oubliant l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sakura.

Sakura regarda avec horreur la porte qui venait de lui être claquée au nez. Un peu comme elle l'aurait fait de son pire cauchemar.

– Baa-Chan, tu manges avec nous ? demanda gentiment Naruto en se tournant vers la blonde.

– Oui. Que nous as-tu préparé de beau ?

– Des rāmen en entrée suivis d'onigiri au saumon et du poulet Karaage. En dessert, je pensais faire une salade de fruits. Ou des tartelettes. Vous préférez quoi ? demanda-t-il en allant vers la cuisine.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore faim après tout ça, Naruto… répondit Gaara. Je penche plus pour des fruits à croquer. Mais seulement si j'ai encore faim.

Tsunade se contenta d'opiner.

Le repas se passa sans anicroche. Naruto parla de tout et de rien et tout le monde rigolait. La discussion se poursuivit sur l'examen chunin qui aurait lieu le mois suivant. Naruto leur proposa d'aller dans le salon pour boire une tasse de café ce qu'acceptèrent aussitôt les deux kages.

– On peut aller sur la terrasse si vous préférez, proposa le jeune hôte.

– Oui, allons sur la terrasse, accepta la blonde.

Une fois installés sur le canapé du jardin pour les deux kages et sur le fauteuil d'à côté pour Naruto, celui-ci commença à gigoter dans tous les sens.

– Baa-Chan, commença-t-il.

Tsunade et Gaara se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait la tête baissée et cherchait ses mots. Après quelques hésitations, il leur relata la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt dans l'après-midi avec Sasuke.

– Raaaah ! s'écria le jeune homme en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Les deux kages sursautèrent à ce cri désespéré du blond. Pourtant, ce fut le silence qui répondit.

– Mais Baa-Chan... Je ne pouvais quand même pas aller voir la mère du petit et lui dire « _Bon bah, merci de m'avoir gardé ma place au chaud mais maintenant tu te casses ! _» Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de lui proposer mon amitié. C'est déjà beaucoup...

Seul le silence lui répondit.

– Baa-Chan, c'est trop dur de le voir faire sa vie sans moi... sanglota-t-il.

Gaara ne sut pas comment réconforter son ami. Il se doutait que cette nouvelle serait une grande claque pour lui. Mais il savait aussi que le prendre dans ses bras à ce moment-là ne l'aiderait pas. Alors il attendit que son ami se reprenne.

– Tu pourrais me mettre dans une autre équipe ? Ou sur des missions longues à l'extérieur du village ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Horrifié, Naruto regarda ses mains.

– Quand... déglutit-il péniblement. Quand j'ai pris ce gamin dans mes bras et que j'ai vu son visage... Kami-Sama, même la possession de Kyuubi ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal. Lorsque j'ai cru crever, je me suis battu en pensant à lui. Il faisait tellement partie de moi… J'ai eu l'impression de perdre une bonne moitié de moi-même.

Il leva son regard déchiré vers ses deux visiteurs. De nouveau, le silence. Ses amis savaient qu'il avait plus besoin de vider son sac que de recevoir des conseils. Alors, ils lui prêtèrent une oreille attentive.

– Je savais qu'au bout de cinq ans d'absence, je ne pourrais rien réclamer. Alors, est-ce que c'est trop demander que d'être son ami ? implora-t-il, Tsunade et Gaara du regard.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que l'un des trois reprenne la parole. Aucun des deux chefs de village ne sut quoi répondre au jeune ninja. Qu'est-ce qui apaiserait le jeune homme ? Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'était calmé et reprit contenance. Surtout, il voulait apaiser l'ambiance.

– Baa-Chan ?

– Hum ?

Naruto tortilla ses doigts nerveusement en rougissant.

– Sais-tu combien de fois par an ?

– Hum ? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus curieuse.

Naruto, lui, devint de plus en plus rouge.

– Les renards ont leur... chaleur ?

« _On aurait presque pu entendre le – pfiou – d'une capsule qui saute_ _en voyant le visage prêt à éclater du jeune_ _ninja_ » pensa Gaara qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le pétage de plombs de son ami.

– Deux fois par an, je pense. Pourquoi ? demanda Tsunade l'air perplexe à la question.

– Alors... recommença-t-il gêné. Je dois rester à la maison deux semaines, deux fois par an, finit-il d'une traite.

– Je te demande pardon ? questionna incrédule la blonde.

– En fait...

« _Décidément, Naruto est plutôt timide, ce soir_. » pensa son ami aux vues de ses réactions depuis le début de cette conversation.

– Kyu... Quand Kurama est en chaleur... Nouveau tortillage de doigts. Je me transforme en renardeau, finit-il précipitamment.

– Tu peux expliquer ? Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, reprit alors Tsunade qui se mordit la joue pour ne pas pouffer de rire à l'image venue en tête à l'annonce de son petit-fils de cœur.

– Baa-Chan, gémit Naruto.

Tsunade se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils.

– Quand j'ai une vie sexuelle épanouie, je n'ai pas de soucis. Je me souviens que j'en réclamais plus à Sasuke quand nous étions ensemble à certaines périodes de l'année. Mais l'année dernière... Puisque je n'ai pas eu de rapports pendant cinq ans... Kyuubi n'a pas pu être... Du coup, quand il a ressenti... euh… le manque de... Il m'a transformé en petit renard, termina le blond tout rouge.

Gaara et Tsunade partirent dans un énorme fou rire.

– Ce n'est pas drôle… bouda le blondinet.

– Désolé, se racla la gorge Gaara. Euh... Et sinon tu pourrais nous montrer à quoi tu ressembles dans ces moments-là ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

Naruto, toujours aussi naïf, fit quelques signes et se transforma dans un « _Pouf !_ » en petit renardeau.

Les rires fusèrent de nouveau. Naruto reprit son apparence normale.

– Bah, bravo ! Je vous parle d'un truc sérieux et vous... bouda-t-il un peu plus.

Tsunade se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

– C'était quand, la dernière fois ?

– Le mois dernier. Je devrais être tranquille pour quelque temps.

– Trouve-toi un vidoir, lança la blonde en se levant. Bon les jeunes, je vais rentrer.

Kazekage-Sama, je vous verrai demain…

– Oui Hokage-Sama. Bonne nuit, s'inclina respectueusement Gaara.

Tsunade commença à se diriger vers la porte quand elle stoppa d'un seul coup. Elle se retourna vivement.

– Au fait, Naruto…

– Oui ? demanda le blond.

– Tu as dit avoir sympathisé avec ton renard et t'être entraîné avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, répondit Naruto en hochement la tête.

– Alors pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas ramené au village ? Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un message pour nous dire que tu étais vivant ? Et pourquoi il t'a fait chier avec ses chaleurs seulement depuis l'année dernière ? énuméra la blonde.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, signe qu'il était nerveux.

– Au début, il ne voulait pas me le dire. Il a dit qu'on aurait plus de chance de s'apprivoiser en étant uniquement tous les deux. Quant au message, je voulais l'envoyer mais Kurama m'épuisait exprès, je pense, pour que je l'oublie. En fait, il commençait à m'entraîner à peine levé et ce, jusqu'à épuisement…

– Tu dois être devenu très fort alors, lança la blonde à couettes.

– On se défend, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules. Pour les chaleurs, on n'a fusionné que l'année dernière à la fin de mon entraînement, c'était la condition sinequanone.

– Je vois, répondit simplement la cinquième Hokage en reprenant sa route.

Naruto raccompagna Tsunade jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. En se retournant, il trouva Gaara dans la cuisine un plateau à la main.

– Tu veux que je te montre ta chambre pour la nuit ?

– Je vais t'aider à ranger avant.

Ce qu'ils firent en silence avant de se séparer chacun dans une chambre. Naruto montra la salle de bain à son invité en lui disant de ne pas hésiter à s'en servir.

Les jours suivants passèrent tranquillement pour le village de Konoha, Gaara régla les derniers détails de l'examen des chûnins avec Tsunade et il repartit à Suna. Le lundi suivant, Naruto reprit sa place en tant qu'Anbu dans la même équipe que Sasuke. Leur quotidien était ponctué de missions plus ou moins dangereuses. Le brun décida de faire un effort en se comportant correctement avec Naruto pendant les missions qu'ils effectueraient ensemble. Ils retrouvèrent leur rythme. Leur lien était très fort et malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et effectuer leurs missions.

Un mois avait passé depuis le retour du blond et comme chaque mois, ils se réunirent autour d'un repas pour se raconter ce qui se passait dans la vie de chacun, histoire de ne pas perdre le contact. Leur petit groupe avait réintégré Naruto, en lui expliquant qu'ils étaient contents de le savoir en vie mais qu'ils n'avaient pas su comment réagir vis-à-vis de la situation avec Sasuke et son fils. Le blond avait répondu d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était rejeté par ceux qu'il pensait être ses amis. Après cette réplique du ninja le plus imprévisible du village caché de la feuille, un blanc s'était installé. Mais Naruto décida de faire comme auparavant, c'est-à-dire passer au-dessus de tout ça et éviter le conflit. Il avait bien remarqué que Keisuke était la mascotte des membres de sa promotion. Personnellement, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au gamin d'être né. Et il avait dit lui-même à Sasuke qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Bien sûr ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais il devait être fort et accepter la situation.

L'équipe de Sasuke et Naruto partit les quatre mois suivants dans une mission de plus ou moins longue durée. Un groupe de renégats montaient un complot contre un gros bonnet et les ninjas de Konoha furent engagés pour vaincre ce complot.

Ça faisait maintenant six mois que Naruto avait réintégré son cher village. L'été avait remplacé le printemps. Naruto était attablé avec tous ses amis chez Ichiraku pour fêter la réussite d'une mission particulièrement délicate. Ils attendaient d'être servis. Une discussion entama avant qu'une ambiance pesante ne s'installe.

– Tu n'as pas emmené Keisuke ? demanda le blond.

– Non, il est tard et doit dormir tôt. C'est encore un gamin, répondit le brun.

– Il n'est pas 14 h. Mais c'est peut-être tard pour un repas de midi, c'est vrai.

Puis se tournant vers les autres, il reprit :

– Bon, qui sera le ou la prochaine à nous faire un beau bébé ?

Tout son entourage sentit qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée derrière cette question. Ils avaient vingt-quatre ans, il était peut-être temps de s'établir.

– Peut-être toi, qui sait… lança joyeusement Kiba à Naruto.

– Ha ! ha ! ha ! Ça ne risque pas, je suis gay, répondit l'interpellé en rigolant.

Quand soudain une voix stridente résonna dans la rue principale qui fit se hérisser pas mal de poils chez les jeunes gens attablés.

– Naruto Oto-San ! s'écria la voix.

Tous les yeux de ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui qui grimaça en entendant de ce nom, d'autres s'étouffant avec leur verre d'eau, leurs nouilles ou simplement leur salive.

– Naruto Otoooooooooooooo-Sannnnnn ! répéta la voix cristalline.

Le blond se redressa et se tourna vers la petite voix.

– Tss-tss… Non, non… Je t'ai déjà dit Nii-San ou Naruto mais pas papa, Nanami, dit-il en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

Aucun des jônins du groupe ne bougea. Ils furent littéralement figés. En relevant la tête, Naruto remarqua la mère de la petite. Ceux près de leur camarade Kiba et Lee purent voir un frisson lui parcourir le dos et se raidir. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à un certain brun qui se tenait un peu plus loin mais lui qui connaissait si bien ce corps, ce genre de réactions ne lui échappait jamais. Il en conclut que Naruto n'était pas heureux de cette visite.

– Ohayo Naruto ! lança une jeune femme en roulant le « R » se voulant sexy.

Elle n'en avait pourtant pas besoin. Elle était brune, ses cheveux arrivaient à ses reins. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique noir brillant. Ses lèvres étaient fines et invitaient aux baisers. Elles étaient relevées par deux pommettes saillantes. Son corps pouvait être qualifié de sexy par une grande partie de la gent masculine présente autour de cette table par exemple. Elle avait une silhouette fine et élancée. Sa démarche était féline. Le groupe qui se trouvait derrière était tous d'accord pour dire que c'était la version féminine de leur cher « _glaçon_ » brun.

– Ohayo ! Sa-Chan… lança joyeusement Naruto. Enfin, du moins, il essaya car là encore, le ton crispé du blond n'échappa pas à son ex.

Ses amis commencèrent à se demander si c'était le fait qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au brun que Naruto s'était raidi. « _Sa-chan_ » fut assez parlant.

– Vous êtes de passage avec Nanami ?

– Non, en visite, dit fièrement la petite fille.

– Oh ! Vous connaissez quelqu'un à Konoha ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

Ses amis se claquèrent la tête sur leur table, dans leur main. Certains s'étouffèrent pour la seconde fois. « _Voilà, on a définitivement retrouvé notre blond_. » fut la pensée générale. Un «_ galère_ » fut aussi poussé.

Et effectivement, il se passa la main dans la nuque d'un air gêné à la réplique de la femme.

– Bah… Oui, toi... Tu te sens bien Naruto ? reprit-elle en lui posant une main sur son front.

– Euh, oui. Bien. Alors, il faut vous trouver un endroit où dormir. Vous restez combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en se crispant un peu plus.

– Je pensais dormir chez toi, dit-elle en allant droit au but.

« _Bah, au moins elle ne tourne pas autour du pot._ » pensa Sakura.

Le reste du groupe resta scotché à la conversation. « _Non mais quelle sans gêne, cette gonzesse ! _» fut la pensée de tout le monde. Même Kiba qui était assez joueur de ce côté-là, n'en revenait pas du manque de tact de cette femme.

– Ah, zut ! Ça ne va pas être possible, répondit le blond d'un air désolé.

– Ah bon ! répondit-elle d'une moue boudeuse essayant de le convaincre.

« _Elle veut que je lui crève ses yeux de cocker, la grognasse _» s'étouffa Sasuke.

– Ouais, c'est trop petit chez moi, dit-il en se frottant une nouvelle fois la nuque.

Nouveau choc pour le groupe. « _En quoi trois chambres était-ce trop petit pour héberger une femme et sa fille ? _» se demanda le groupe. « _Il pourrait trouver mieux…_ »

– Mais je croyais que tu devais déménager à ton retour dans une grande maison, couina la brune.

–…

– Mais c'est peut-être ton chéri qui pose problème, lança-t-elle rageusement.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur l'occasion trop heureux de celle-ci.

– Oui… Il est très possessif. Il ne veut personne à la maison et en plus, on s'est disputé, enchéri le blond.

– Après cinq ans d'absence, il a bien voulu te reprendre ? demanda-t-elle sans cacher sa déception et un peu sceptique.

Un brun se mit à tousser et recracha ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

– Et, on est plus amoureux que jamais, répondit Naruto sans une once de doute ni de gêne.

Nouvelle quinte de toux pour le brun. Sakura tapa délicatement le dos de Sasuke.

– _Ça va ?_ lui demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête affirmatif.

– Il est où ? demanda Sa-San en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule et en jetant un coup d'œil au groupe derrière elle. Il est là ? C'est lequel ?

– Ah, non ! Il n'est pas ici. Il est tellement possessif qu'il ne veut pas me voir avec mes amis. Du coup, il est resté à la maison, affirma-t-il avec force.

Sasuke s'étouffa pendant que leurs amis pouffaient. « _Dis donc, t'y vas fort !_ » pensa-t-il en lançant un regard noir au blond qui ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il était de dos. Cependant, il dut sentir le regard brûlant de colère qui lui était adressé car il fit un signe d'apaisement dans son dos à la personne concernée. « _Il est rhabillé pour l'hiver_. » pensa le groupe en regardant Sasuke de façon plus ou moins discrète.

– Tu sais, s'il est si possessif, tu devrais le quitter, annonça la jeune femme férocement.

« _La subtilité, elle connaît pas ?_ » pensa une nouvelle fois le groupe qui avait commencé à manger mais ne perdait pas pour autant une miette de cette conversation extravagante.

– IMPOSSIBLE ! s'écria le blond faisant ainsi sursauter ses amis.

– Mais pourquoi ? implora la brunette.

– Il en a une, trop grosse… jeta le blond négligemment avec un haussement d'épaules.

Nouvelle quinte de toux pour le brun. Tous les regards de ses amis convergèrent vers lui avec un sourire moqueur pour certains, des yeux ahuris pour d'autres. Les jeunes kunoichis étaient rouges de gêne devant cet étalage. Ils eurent la possibilité de voir Sasuke plus rouge qu'une écrevisse. « _Bravo, pour un ninja ! On n'est pas censé montrer nos émotions._ » pensèrent la plupart. « _Il n'y a que Naruto pour le déstabiliser comme ça_. » pensa Shikamaru.

– Oh, vous allez bien ? Depuis tout à l'heure, vous n'arrêtez pas de tousser. Vous devriez boire un grand verre d'eau, reprit la brune en se penchant vers la table et regardant le brun qui toussait.

Mais Naruto ne laissa pas le temps au «_ corbeau_ » de répondre.

– Viens, je vais te montrer une auberge sympa, reprit Naruto en lui attrapant le bras pensant qu'il fallait arrêter le massacre avant qu'une certaine personne tombe d'inanition. Bon, bah… À plus, tout le monde, lança-t-il à son groupe avec un signe de la main.

Les autres lui répondirent par des signes de tête ou de leur main pour la plupart.

Naruto fut convoqué dans le bureau de Tsunade avec l'équipe complète des Anbu peu après l'installation de Sa-San et Nanami dans leur chambre. Un oiseau de l'Hokage volant haut dans le ciel en faisant de grands cercles l'avait fait prendre la direction souhaitée. Une mission délicate venait d'arriver ils devaient partir sur-le-champ. Naruto fit un saut rapide auprès des deux jeunes dames pour leur dire qu'il ne savait pas s'il les reverrait d'ici leur départ mais leur souhaita un agréable séjour à Konoha.

A suivre ^_-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamers : Les personnages principaux de cette histoire ne sont pas les miens mais bien la propriété de KISHIMOTO Masashi que je remercie, même si il ne le saura pas car sans lui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Un immense merci à Venusia pour ces multiples corrections et ses explications. Je te dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles parties de Boogle ^_- .

Réponses des reviews :

Saki-62 : Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Alycia Panther : Tu trouves que notre blondinet y va fort ? Quand il parle avec Sa-chan ? Ils sont peut-être un peu des deux.

LaurenceNS : Merci J'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes.

DidiineOokami : Ton commentaire me fait très plaisir. C'est la réaction que j'espérait avec la visite de Sa-chan ^_-

Gayel : C'est bien un Naru x Sasu ( ou le contraire ). J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par le résultat et que tu liras jusqu'au bout pour avoir les explications utiles. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Merci encore pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4

Il fallut deux mois à l'équipe de Naruto pour remplir cette mission qui se solda par une réussite in extrémis mais sans aucune perte du côté de Konoha. À leur retour dans le bureau du chef du village, Shikamaru en tant que capitaine d'équipe fit son rapport pendant que les autres allèrent déposer leurs tenues d'Anbu dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Tsunade demanda à Shikamaru de faire venir le « _Kitsune_ » dans son bureau. Naruto se changea lentement dans leur vestiaire. Il avait chaud et se sentait bizarre mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il rentrait de mission qui avait failli se solder par un échec mais au final, ils avaient réussi. Donc, tout allait bien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait. Il croisa son capitaine d'équipe à la sortie de leur salle qui lui dit d'aller directement chez l'Hokage. Celle-ci voulait le voir tout de suite. Sur un hochement de tête, Naruto prit la direction du bureau de sa supérieure.

Après avoir frappé et avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, Naruto pénétra dans le bureau. Il attendit en silence de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il tira sur le col de sa veste car il se sentait bouillonnant et la tête lui tournait un peu.

– Il y a une demande de mariage te concernant, annonça la blonde en croisant ses doigts sur son bureau et y posant son menton. Elle savait que la conversation serait houleuse mais en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme, elle remarqua que le sien brillait étrangement.

– Je suis gay, Tsunade !

– Je sais mais ça vient d'une princesse…

La blonde fut arrêtée dans sa phrase par Naruto qui venait de sauter à quatre pattes sur son bureau. Il était rouge depuis son entrée dans le bureau et était en nage. Il se pencha vers Tsunade qui se recula devant l'assaut du jeune homme pensant que c'était une blague pour éviter cette conversation. Au moment où la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Sakura, le blond passa tendrement sa langue sur la joue de la femme qui lui faisait face puis frotta sa joue sur celle de la blonde en quémandant des câlins. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps. Tsunade porta sa main à sa joue en regardant Naruto mais il était bien perché sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien léché sa joue et frotté la sienne contre la sienne.

– Baa-Chan… Je… vais prendre… une semaine de… vacances, haleta le jeune homme.

Cette phrase suffit à faire comprendre à Tsunade de quoi il retournait. Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse. Il partit en courant en direction de chez lui après un dernier signe de tête.

« _Merde_ _! _» pensa le blond. Il fut tellement pris dans la mission qu'il ne calcula pas les chaleurs de son ami Kurama et n'avait pas cherché d'autre relation. Du coup, pour se venger, le renard transforma Naruto en sa miniature. Après cette semaine en renard, le blond devrait utiliser un peu plus sa main droite. Une façon d'apaiser les besoins du renard autant que les siens.

Ça faisait trois jours que le petit renard était confiné chez lui. Il eut juste le temps de rentrer dans sa maison ce soir-là que la transformation eut lieu. Naruto avait craint de se transformer en renard en rut, au lieu de ça, il dormait constamment quand il était dans cet état. Il dormit en boule dans son lit de bébé. Il aimait se lover dans un petit coin quand il était en état de faiblesse. Tout à coup, un frisson lui passa sur tout le corps. Il redressa une oreille. Le village était en effervescence.

« _Une attaque ?_ » pensa le renard. Non. Ses sens n'étaient pas en alerte parce que même s'il ressemblait à un gentil renardeau, il n'en avait pas moins la puissance du démon renard à neuf queues.

De l'autre côté du village, Sasuke paniquait. Son fils dans les bras, il courut au milieu des rues de Konoha en direction de chez Sakura. Elle n'était pas là. Il reprit sa course folle en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Il était vide également. Il prit la direction de l'hôpital et il dut s'avouer que s'il n'avait pas paniqué autant ç'aurait été sa première destination. Il entra en fracassant la porte d'entrée.

– Où sont Sakura ou Tsunade ? cria-t-il

– Eh bien… Eh bien… Où est passé ton calme olympien, Uchiwa ? demanda la blonde qui arrivait dans le couloir.

– Keisuke… Keisuke… bégaya le brun.

Tsunade lui arracha des mains et l'emmena dans une salle d'auscultation un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il lui fallut très peu de temps pour émettre un diagnostic sur le mal. Le petit souffrait tout simplement d'un rhume accompagné d'une très forte fièvre. À vrai dire, la fièvre inquiétait plus Tsunade que le rhume puisque celui-ci était assez fréquent chez les enfants de cet âge. Un coup de froid était si vite arrivé. Il fallait faire descendre la fièvre. Elle demanda donc au père du gamin de lui donner un bain à bonne température, de le coucher en slip avec un simple tee-shirt puis de le faire boire énormément pour éviter toute déshydratation. Sasuke la remercia d'un hochement de tête et reprit son fardeau. Tsunade le laissa partir en lui promettant que Sakura passerait le soir même pour voir comment évoluait la fièvre du petit. Elle les suivit du regard. Elle craignit pour le gosse au début. Sasuke pleurait encore la disparition de Naruto quand cette femme vint un jour lui annoncer qu'il allait être père. Il l'avait d'ailleurs rejeté d'un bloc. « _Un coup d'un soir ne fait pas de moi un père !_ » avait craché alors le brun. Pourtant, jamais il ne rejeta le petit depuis sa naissance. Sa mère mourut lors de l'accouchement et Sasuke avait donc dû apprendre tout seul à gérer son enfant. Mais heureusement, grâce à Naruto, il fut soutenu par tous leurs amis. « _Si ce n'est pas ironique_ » pensa Tsunade en sachant que finalement c'était encore le petit blond qui se trouvait mis de côté.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, le brun se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait Keisuke emmailloté dans un drap à côté de lui contre la baignoire et fit couler un bain à bonne température. Il se sentit observé et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre mais il n'aperçut pas le petit renard sur la branche. Petit renard qui avait suivi son instinct et parvint jusqu'à cette maison si familière mais ô combien douloureuse pour lui.

Sasuke posa son fils sur le meuble de salle de bain et commença et le déshabiller.

– Tu vas voir, ça ira mieux avec le bain, lui dit-il gentiment.

Cette simple phrase transperça le cœur du petit blond de part en part.

Sasuke laissa Keisuke jouer dans le bain en le surveillant et jouant avec lui. Le petit rigolait puis il se mit à pleurer. Le brun lui tendit les bras, Keisuke fit de même. Alors, il le sortit de l'eau et le sécha. Des coups à la porte interrompirent le jeune homme dans sa tâche. Il posa son fardeau en slip sur son lit et prit la direction de la porte. « _Ça devait être Sakura_. » pensa le brun.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto toujours perché sur sa branche vit le petit visage de poupon se tordre de douleur. Alors, sans réfléchir plus, il pénétra dans la chambre par la fenêtre légèrement entre-ouverte. Il se plaça au-dessus du garçon et lui lécha le visage. Le petit éclata de rire sous la caresse baveuse. Naruto allait répéter l'opération quand il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il sortit par où il était entré avant de se faire repérer.

– Bah alors, bonhomme… Tu rigoles tout seul ? gagatisa Sakura en poussant la porte.

Sakura l'examina. Sa fièvre avait très légèrement baissé grâce au bain mais elle pouvait très bien remonter. Il faudrait la surveiller dans la nuit. Pour le rhume, elle expliqua à son ami qu'il devrait lui faire un lavage de nez avec de l'eau en pinçant une narine. Puis recommencer le même exercice avec l'autre et lui donner du sirop juste avant de le coucher. Si Keisuke ne voulait rien manger, ce n'était pas trop grave pour ce soir, du moins…

Sasuke grogna en guise d'accord et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la fermer. Le voyant faire Keisuke se mit à hurler. Sakura essaya bien de le calmer mais rien n'y fit. Sasuke le prit alors dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le gamin tira sur le rideau de toutes ses petites forces. Le brun rouvrit la fenêtre et son fils tapa dans ses mains en rigolant de nouveau.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui plait tant par la fenêtre ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répondit froidement le père de l'enfant.

– Bon, tu as l'air mal luné. Pas de grande différence par rapport à d'habitude en fait. Alors, à plus… dit-elle sur un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître de la chambre.

Posant un regard doux sur son fils, il prit lui aussi la direction de la sortie. Mais il allait dans la cuisine histoire de dîner un peu et de prendre ses médicaments pour Kei. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke fit le chemin inverse et coucha son fils avec amour. Une nouvelle fois, il voulut fermer la fenêtre mais son fils l'en empêcha en se mettant à hurler.

– Bon, OK. Mais en échange, tu dors toute la nuit, bougonna le brun.

– Hé hé…

– C'est pas une réponse ça, Keisuke, gémit l'adulte.

Seul un autre éclat de rire lui répondit.

– Dors bien, mon fils… reprit Sasuke en sortant de la chambre.

Sasuke attendit derrière la porte légèrement entrebâillée de voir ce que son fils attendait par la fenêtre. Keisuke ne bougea pas pendant cinq bonnes minutes après que son père fut parti puis il se releva dans son lit et se dirigea vers le coin le plus près de la fenêtre. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, sa tête reposant sur ses mains, appuyant ses coudes sur le lit et ses pieds battirent l'air. Il commença à chuchoter des « _Viens_ » et « _Allez_ » vers celle-ci. Sasuke tendit le cou pour voir à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il retint son souffle quand il vit la fenêtre s'ouvrir plus grand. Un petit museau la poussait. Keisuke sauta sur ses deux pieds en se tenant au rebord de son lit et rigolait de son petit rire cristallin. Le père derrière la porte se raidit en voyant le renard passer sa tête dans l'ouverture. Keisuke lui tendit les bras, alors le renardeau entra et sauta dans son lit. Le garçon se laissa tomber en arrière dans un grand rire et le renard posa ses deux pattes sur sa poitrine pour le recoucher correctement. Il posa sa truffe sur son front.

« _Pour prendre sa température ? _» se demanda le brun. N'entendant plus aucun bruit et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Sasuke se rapprocha du lit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il coupa une nouvelle fois sa respiration en voyant le renard tirer sur la couverture du gamin. Il lui lécha la joue et se roula en boule tout contre le petit corps humain et s'endormit. Sasuke laissa échapper l'air bloqué quelques minutes plus tôt dans ses poumons. Son visage se teinta d'une tristesse sans fond. Le renard lui rappelait tellement Naruto.

À son réveil, Sasuke se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il chuchotait tranquillement assis dans son lit en regardant vers la fenêtre. En reconnaissant son père, il tendit les bras vers lui avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

– Bonjour, bonhomme. Est-ce que je peux fermer la fenêtre cette fois-ci ? Ton ami semble être parti, reprit le brun en joignant le geste à la parole.

– Oui, répondit Keisuke.

Sasuke posa son fardeau par terre, lui tendit la main et se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller déjeuner. Une mission attendait le brun ce jour-là, il devait donc se dépêcher de déposer son fils chez Ino qui était la nounou du jour. Puisque Sakura faisait partie de la mission avec Saï et Kakashi, on lui avait dit que Naruto n'était pas « _disponible_ » cette semaine parce qu'il effectuait une mission en solo. Il accueillit la nouvelle avec son masque d'impassibilité habituel. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il aurait préféré l'avoir auprès de lui. Surtout après avoir vu ce renardeau dans la chambre de son fils. Le manque se fit encore plus cruel.

Après avoir déposé son fils chez la fleuriste, il prit la direction de la tour de l'Hokage pour recevoir son ordre de mission. Elle durerait une semaine.

– Mais… Je fais comment pour Keisuke ? objecta Sasuke

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils.

– Tu le fais garder, Uchiwa. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Il allait répondre, mais la vieille ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Tu peux quitter ton poste de shinobi si tu préfères être avec ton fils, annonça-t-elle froidement.

Réplique imparable. Car tout le village savait que si le brun ne ferait jamais une certaine chose, c'était bien de quitter son poste. Il avait une trop grande soif de combats pour ça.

– Très bien, répondit ce dernier en ramassant le parchemin contenant l'ordre de mission.

Tsunade le regarda se détourner prêt à prendre la porte et l'arrêta.

– Je demanderai aux ninjas de ta promotion disponibles de s'en occuper. Tu peux partir sans crainte, il ne lui arrivera rien, soupira-t-elle.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit. Puis l'équipe du brun se mit en route pour effectuer leur mission.

Keisuke dormit chez Ino la première nuit mais pas la seconde. La demoiselle partait elle aussi en mission avec Chôji et Shikamaru. Il fut donc transporté dans la demeure des Hyûga. Sous la surveillance d'Hinata et Neiji, il fut traité comme un petit prince. Hinata et Kiba l'emmenèrent au parc où il joua. Ses nuits étaient agitées, il était toujours encombré par son rhume. Son père n'était pas là et son nez bouché le gênait par moment pour dormir. Neiji poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Tsunade l'envoya en mission avec Tenten et Lee, le second matin. Hinata, Kiba et Shino furent convoqués en urgence dans son bureau en début d'après-midi. À leur arrivée, les bras chargés d'un certain fardeau, Naruto était déjà allongé dans l'un des canapés installés dans ledit bureau.

– Tu te crois à la maison, Naruto ? demanda Kiba.

Le jeune homme était bien connu pour dire ce qu'il pensait quand ça venait. Réfléchir ? Pour quoi faire ?

– Quoi, je ne suis pas dans mon salon ? demanda le blond en se redressant.

– Naruto !

La voix de la propriétaire des lieux avait claqué. Le silence fut de rigueur.

– L'équipe 8, vous avez une mission…

– Mais et Keisuke !? avait crié la jeune Kunoichi qui devint plus rouge qu'une tomate la minute suivante.

Tous la regardèrent surpris si peu habitués à un éclat de voix de la part de la jeune femme.

– Et c'est là qu'entre en scène notre blondinet, lança le chef du village avec un sourire narquois.

À la fin de sa phrase, Naruto regarda la blonde comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé dans le dos.

– Bah, quoi ? Tu vas pas tuer son marmot quand même ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Indifférent à la tension naissante, Keisuke s'approcha du blond et lui tendit les bras dès qu'il le reconnut. Naruto baissa son regard envoûtant vers l'objet de toutes les attentions. Il tendit les bras à son tour. Le petit rigola et grimpa contre Naruto en tirant sur ses bras et marchant sur ses jambes.

– Allez viens, soupira le jeune adulte. Et, il mange quoi ? Quel âge il a, déjà ?

– Il n'est pas difficile. Tu peux lui donner de tout. Par contre, les rāmen je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie. Il a quatre ans. Il a des dents donc tu peux lui faire des petits morceaux mais pas trop gros d'accord ?

Tout en parlant, Hinata approchait du duo ce qui créa un cercle d'intimité entre les deux jeunes gens. Kiba n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette proximité. Ils donnaient l'impression d'une petite famille.

– Il marche ? Des petits morceaux, OK. Il dort dans quoi ? Bon, de toute façon, j'ai un lit de bébé à la maison. Je vais laver les draps en rentrant. Il tient assis ? Si je le mets sur mes épaules, il ne va pas tomber ? Pendant qu'il posait ces questions, son regard se voila d'angoisse.

La jeune kunoichi posa une main réconfortante sur le bras du blond.

– Tout ira bien, Naruto. Je suis sûre que tu le rendras vivant à son père. En plus, ce n'est pas un nouveau-né. Il marche, il court, il parle. Il dort dans un lit.

Le blond acquiesça de la tête pour rassurer la jeune femme. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'en menait pas large. Puis attrapant le sac du gamin, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

– Bon, bah… À plus tout le monde.

Il monta le petit sur ses épaules en lui posant une main dans le dos pour le maintenir. « _Juste par sécurité_ » se dit-il. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre chez le blond. L'un observait son nouvel environnement et l'autre rangea les courses.

– Tu viens ? demanda Naruto en tendant la main au petit assis à ses pieds. Je vais laver les draps de ton lit. Comme il fait encore soleil, ils devraient vite sécher. Le petit se redressa sur ses petites jambes et glissa sa menotte dans celle de l'adulte. Ses pas furent légers et un peu hésitants car il découvrait les lieux. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes dû à sa mauvaise position assise et attendit leur disparition pour se remettre à gambader. Arrivé devant les marches, il lâcha la main du blond et les monta en se tenant aux barreaux de la rambarde. Une fois en haut, le périple n'était pas terminé. Il fallait encore retirer les draps et redescendre les laver. Il leur fallut bien une heure pour le lavage et aller dans le jardin mettre les draps au soleil sur le fil.

– Chouette ! Avec ce léger vent, ils vont sécher plus vite, s'extasia le jeune ninja en regardant Keisuke qui jouait à arracher l'herbe.

– Pa… pa.

Naruto se retourna surpris. C'était la première fois que Keisuke daignait parler devant lui. Il savait que le gamin parlait plutôt bien, mais lui n'avait eu droit qu'à des onomatopées ou des sourires.

– Pa… pa, reprit-il dans un gros sanglot.

Naruto resta figé. « _Merde… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ » pensa-t-il.

– Oh, mon petit chou… Ton papa te manque. Allez viens dans mes bras. Et joignant le geste à la parole, le blond le prit dans ses bras. Keisuke posa son nez dans son coup et pleura.

Naruto rentra et s'allongea sur l'un des canapés avec le petit garçon qui pleurait toujours en réclamant son père. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se calma en s'endormant suivi de près par son chaperon.

Naruto se réveilla trente minutes plus tard dans un sursaut. Il avait rêvé que Keisuke tombait de ses bras. En penchant la tête, il tomba sur deux lacs noirs.

– As-tu faim, bonhomme ?

Ils se levèrent et main dans la main allèrent dans la cuisine. Le repas se constitua d'un peu de riz et de boulettes de porc. Petites pour Keisuke et plus grosses pour Naruto. Pendant que Keisuke finissait son repas, Naruto le laissant en compagnie d'un clone, qui avait pour mission de surveiller le petit garçon, il alla voir si les draps étaient secs. En constatant que c'était le cas, il les prit et les remis en place dans le lit du gamin. Une fois fait, il redescendit, attrapa le petit brun et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

– Allez hop ! Au bain... lança-t-il gaiement en plongeant le petit bout dans l'eau et en y entrant lui-même.

Ils pataugèrent un bon moment mais voyant la chair de poule se dessiner sur le corps du garçon, Naruto sortit du bain chargé de son précieux fardeau. Il le sécha, l'habilla et fit de même pour lui. Puis il l'emmena dans son lit de bébé.

– Désolé mon bonhomme mais je serais plus rassuré si tu dors dans ce lit de petit, dit Naruto en l'installant.

Il fit apparaître un clone qu'il transforma en renard et l'envoya se coucher avec le petit. « _Dormir dans une nouvelle maison devait être stressant pour lui._ » pensa le jeune homme. Alors si une peluche pouvait le calmer, il n'était pas contre.

Ils passèrent deux jours dans un rythme à peu près similaire. Ils se promenaient dans le village, Keisuke marchait lentement donc ils mettaient un certain temps pour parcourir un minimum de distance mais le petit avait une banane en guise de sourire, alors Naruto le laissa marcher tout son soûl. « _C'est trop drôle. Il marche doucement les mains dans les poches comme son père. Mais à la place de la mine renfrognée de son père, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. _» pensa Naruto avec un pincement au cœur en se disant que ce sourire devait venir de sa mère. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Keisuke ne souriait comme ça qu'avec lui. Aucun des autres chûnins ne l'avait vu sourire de cette façon. Mais Naruto ne l'observant pas en compagnie des autres, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. En revanche, ça ne passait pas inaperçu pour certains ninjas et villageois.

Cela devait faire dix minutes qu'ils venaient de rentrer quand des coups assez secs se firent entendre. Naruto et Keisuke étaient dans le jardin et n'avaient donc pas entendu les premiers coups. Le blond laissa un clone avec le gosse et ouvrit.

– Tu dormais Usuratonkachi ? demanda froidement le visiteur.

– Non, nous étions dans le jardin, répondit celui-ci en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Puis sans un mot de plus, Naruto se dirigea vers le jardin.

– Keisuke, c'est pour toi, lança-t-il au gamin sans plus un regard pour le père de celui-ci.

Sasuke était fatigué. Il rentrait tout juste de mission et il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie d'analyser le comportement de son « _ami _» car il dut admettre que même si Naruto lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient le rester, il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. En fait, le brun avait bien remarqué que l'autre ne lui parlait que quand ils étaient face à face ainsi il n'avait pas besoin de l'appeler du tout.

Quand le brun lui criait dessus ou lui lançait des « _Usuratonkachi ou des dobe »,_ il ne lui répondait pas, tout simplement. Sasuke fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par un boulet de canon brun.

– Papa ! cria la bombe en se jetant dans les jambes de son père.

– Salut, mon grand, répondit le brun en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

En relevant la tête, Sasuke put constater l'absence du blond. Il réapparut cinq minutes plus tard, le sac de Keisuke dans les mains. Il le tendit au brun sans un mot. Son visage était paré d'un masque qui ne montrait aucune émotion. « _Ses yeux non plus_ » constata le brun en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– Merci de t'être occupé de Kei, dit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

– C'est à ça que servent les amis, répondit le blond dans un haussement d'épaules.

– Hn

– Bye, bye… Keisuke, reprit le blond en secouant la main en direction du gamin.

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et tourna sa main pour faire pareil.

– Bye, bye...

Naruto allait fermer la porte quand Sasuke se retourna pour lui parler.

– On repart en mission dans deux jours.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le blondinet qui hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait eu l'information et ferma la porte. Il avait littéralement mis son coéquipier à la porte de chez lui. De son côté, Sasuke regarda la porte se fermer dans un bruit sourd. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade, la cinquième Hokage.

–… Bien donc, comme dit précédemment, vous ne serez que tous les deux pour cette mission. Elle consiste à apporter ce rouleau au Kazekage. J'aurai préféré attendre la semaine prochaine pour le lui donner, malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, donc…

– On va l'emmener, Baa-Chan… termina Naruto avec un grand sourire.

– Naruto ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie ni des vacances. Vous déposez ce rouleau et vous rentrez. Gaara viendra la semaine prochaine. Vous aurez donc tout le temps de batifoler à ce moment-là, lança froidement la Cinquième.

Choqué par la remarque de mamie Tsunade, Naruto rata le raidissement de son partenaire. En revanche, il ne manqua pas le regard acéré de la vieille. Elle avait guetté sa réaction. Elle se doutait bien que le brun éprouvait encore quelque chose pour le blond. La vraie question était « _Est-ce que Naruto voulait toujours ou encore de lui ?_ ». Mais elle n'était pas le journal du cœur de Konoha et n'allait certainement pas jouer les cupidons pour eux. « _Non. Non, cette mission n'était pas prévue pour les rapprocher tous les deux_. » pensa-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

– Je ne couche pas avec Gaara, bouda le blond.

– Eh bien, c'est dommage pour toi. Filez maintenant, dit-elle en les congédiant.

– Non mais quelle perverse, celle-là ! pesta le blond en sortant du bureau et prenant la direction de la sortie du village. Tu es prêt ?

– Hn

– Alors, en route…

Et sans un mot de plus, Naruto prit la route à une allure folle. Le brun suivit sans mal. Le trajet leur prit deux jours au lieu des quatre habituels. Sasuke espéra briser le mur que le blond avait érigé entre eux depuis son retour neuf mois auparavant mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement. Ils arrivèrent à Suna en fin d'après-midi du deuxième jour. Ils allèrent directement jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage afin de lui donner le rouleau et conclure leur mission. Gaara leur proposa de passer la nuit au village mais Sasuke refusa prétextant qu'ils devaient rentrer le plus vite possible à Konoha. Sur un dernier signe de tête, ils reprirent leur route en sens inverse.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamers : Les personnages principaux de cette histoire ne sont pas les miens mais bien la propriété de KISHIMOTO Masashi que je remercie, même si il ne le saura pas car sans lui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Un immense merci à Venusia pour ces multiples corrections et ses explications. Je te dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles parties de Boogle ^_- .

Réponses aux commentaires :

Oura-chan : Je me suis surtout intéressée à l'histoire de Naruto et Sasuke. Mais Safran m'a demandé un extra sur le passage de la disparition de notre blondinet. Il y aura son entrainement dedans. Ce qui vous permettra de connaitre sa puissance. Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore.

Li : Keisuke était difficile a créer parce que j'étais partie sur un nouveau-né mais ensuite j'ai pensé que le faire un peu plus vieux serait mieux. C'est pour ça qu'en lisant certain les passages de Kei on peut se dire « mais son comportement rappel plus un nouveau-né qu'un enfant de 5 ans. » Keisuke est un personnage important dans le sens où il sera un des plus proches du couple. Normal en même temps.

Guest : Merci.

LaurenceNS : Contente que ce chapitre te plaises.

Miss plume blanche : Je publie la suite tous les lundis.

Bonne lecture ^_-

Chapitre 5

Au bout de deux heures de voyage, étant fatigués tous les deux, ils décidèrent de camper un peu plus loin. Naruto partit chercher du bois pour faire un feu et Sasuke sortit de quoi faire un repas et étendit leurs couvertures.

– Tiens, dit Sasuke en tendant une gamelle à son compagnon, un quart d'heure plus tard.

– Merci.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant pour Sasuke. Il voulait briser ce mur mais n'eut aucune idée sur la façon de s'y prendre. Ça commençait sérieusement à l'irriter. Étonnamment, ce fut le blond qui le brisa.

– Qui garde Keisuke ?

– Sakura. C'est elle qui le garde la plupart du temps, dit-il nonchalamment. Naruto accepta la réponse d'un hochement de tête.

Retour du silence. La tension était palpable chez le brun. Naruto était concentré sur son assiette. « _Il ne ressent vraiment plus rien pour moi ?_ » se demanda Sasuke en surveillant les faits et gestes de son camarade du coin de l'œil. N'y tenant plus, Sasuke reprit.

– Merci encore, pour la dernière fois. Kei avait l'air content quand on est rentré.

– Pas de soucis. Les amis sont là pour s'entraider, répondit Naruto avec un haussement indifférent des épaules.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui libéra les nerfs du brun.

– AMIS !? hurla-t-il.

Naruto plongea un regard interrogatif dans les onyx du brun.

– Tu en connais beaucoup des amis qui ne s'appellent pas par leurs prénoms ? enragea le brun.

–…

– Mais merde ! Naruto… Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on soit ami. Mais tu ne me parles pas. Seulement quand c'est nécessaire. Et encore, même dans ces cas-là si tu peux l'éviter, tu le fais.

–…

– Tu te souviens de mon prénom ?

–…

– TE SOUVIENS-TU DE MON PRÉNOM !? hurla Sasuke en sautant au cou du blond le faisant tomber sur le dos.

Il était maintenant assis sur son torse. Il avait littéralement pété un câble devant les silences de son soi-disant « _ami_ ». C'était lui, Sasuke Uchiwa qui gardait le silence, pas Naruto. Lui, il parlait tout le temps. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça !

– Ouais, je m'en souviens, dit alors le blond.

Ce ne fut pas sa réponse qui brisa le brun mais le ton calme. Il se faisait hurler dessus, agresser mais lui répondait de la même manière que si on lui parlait de la météo du lendemain. Sasuke essuya rageusement une larme qui avait osé rouler sur sa joue.

– Alors, dis-le… gémis le brun.

–…

– Dis-le, supplia-t-il encore.

– Sas'ke… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda doucement Naruto en agrippant les mains du brun pour lui faire lâcher prise sur son col.

– Tu me punis parce que j'ai couché avec une autre ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus me parler normalement, pleura le brun.

Il ne put plus refouler les émotions qui le submergèrent.

– Tu as tort, dit le blond en repoussant le brun pour pouvoir se lever. Il est vrai que tu aurais pu attendre un peu plus longtemps que trois mois pour te faire quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, je ne cherche pas à te punir. J'avais disparu, dit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Personne ne savait si j'étais en vie. C'est la vie, rajouta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Tu étais triste. Ou du moins, je préfère le penser et tu t'es consolé comme tu as pu. Il se massa la nuque et reprit. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi. Tu es si important pour moi. Enfin, le Sasuke fier et méprisant, pas le pleurnicheur que j'ai en face de moi en ce moment, continua-t-il avec un fin sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Bref, pour toi j'aurai donné ma vie sans une once d'hésitation. Ne t'ai-je pas traqué jusqu'à ton retour au village ? Quand j'ai vu ce gamin tomber à quatre pattes au milieu de la rue, le jour de mon retour et que je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour qu'il ne se blesse pas ou que quelqu'un lui marche dessus, et que j'ai vu son visage, c'est le tien que j'ai vu et à ce moment-là, quelque chose s'est brisé là, dit-il en pointant son cœur de son pouce. Désolé… soupira-t-il. Mais pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que deviendra notre relation. Amis ou simple collègue de travail ?

Avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, Naruto tourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir la tristesse qui voilait le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie à ce moment-là. Mais il ne savait plus où il en était et comment réagir face à lui.

Sasuke crut sentir la terre s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Il voulait des réponses il les eut. Ce n'était pas celles qu'il attendait, pour ça non… Mais au moins, il savait où ils en étaient. Il n'avait plus rien. Il avait perdu la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait eu la chance d'avoir dans cette vie pourrie qui était la sienne.

À la fin de sa tirade, Naruto se leva et fit la vaisselle laissant ainsi à Sasuke le temps de digérer les informations données plus tôt. À son retour, ils se couchèrent dans un climat bizarre.

À l'aube, ils reprirent leur route sans un mot. Tout avait été dit la veille. D'un côté, Naruto avait eu besoin de le dire et d'un autre Sasuke avait eu besoin de l'entendre. Ils se sentirent vides tous les deux à ce moment-là mais s'ils voulaient avancer vers quelque chose, ils devaient en arriver là ou en passer par là.

Ils arrivèrent au village dans la soirée et firent leur rapport à l'Hokage. Elle perçut le malaise dès leur entrée dans le bureau. Inutile de s'appeler Shikamaru pour voir que Sasuke était brisé et Naruto égal à lui-même, au moment de leur départ. Elle en conclut qu'ils avaient discuté. Ou tout du moins, l'un avait parlé pendant que l'autre écoutait. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot ni un regard dès la fin de leur rapport. Étonnement, Tsunade se sentit touché par la situation et par le mal-être des deux jeunes hommes. Elle s'était juré de ne pas jouer au cupidon mais elle rageait d'autant plus de voir que ces deux-là s'aimaient mais n'arrivaient pas à avancer. De plus, elle savait très bien que neuf mois n'allaient pas remplacer cinq années d'absence comme ça.

Sasuke se précipita chez Sakura pour récupérer son fils. Sous les regards incrédules de Sakura et Saï, le brun serra son fils et s'écroula par terre en larmes.

– Sasuke, s'écria Sakura en courant vers lui.

Keisuke ne fit pas un bruit. Comme s'il avait perçu le malaise de son père. Il attendit en se blottissant dans les bras de ce dernier. Au bout de vingt minutes, Sasuke se redressa et rentra chez lui, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Il remercia Sakura et Saï pour son fils, sans un regard, honteux de ne pas avoir su cacher son trop-plein d'émotions.

Sakura le regarda partir. Elle ne sut pas si elle devait se mêler de leur histoire. Pour finir, elle décida de les laisser régler ça tout seul. Si l'état de Sasuke venait à empirer, elle irait dire deux mots à son ami d'enfance. Mais pouvait-elle encore le considérer comme tel ? Déjà gamine, elle prenait le parti du brun qui faisait battre son cœur. Quels étaient ses sentiments pour le blond ? Depuis son retour, elle passait très peu de temps avec lui ne sachant plus comment l'aborder.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Kazekage arriva à Konoha pour l'examen des jônins. Il alla directement chez le blond sous le regard incrédule des amis de celui-ci. Gaara frappa et Naruto lui ouvrit la porte dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Il portait un simple pantalon noir et une serviette autour des épaules sous le regard ébahi d'un petit groupe composé de Kiba, Hinata, Temari et Shikamaru qui avait suivi le kazekage à cause de son empressement. Naruto enlaça le roux avant de le tirer d'un coup sec par le bras pour le faire pénétrer dans la maison.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda le blond.

– Ça va et toi ?

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ou tu dois te rendre chez mamie Tsunade de suite ? éluda le blond.

– Je veux bien un thé, s'il te plaît, répondit le roux dans un froncement de sourcils.

Naruto frappa dans ses mains.

– On se le boit dans le jardin ?

Gaara acquiesça d'un sourire et se dirigea vers le jardin. Ils burent leur thé en discutant de tout et de rien puis se séparèrent, l'un allant chez l'Hokage et l'autre chez Ichiraku. Gaara étant invité pour un repas officiel, Naruto mangerait seul.

En chemin, Naruto tomba sur un petit groupe formé de Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Saï et Lee. Sakura ne le dirait pas même sous la torture mais elle organisa un petit repas pour essayer de décoincer la situation de ses deux anciens coéquipiers.

– Salut ! lança gaiement le blond.

– On venait te chercher… commença, Sakura.

– On allait manger à l'Ichiraku… continua Lee.

– Tu viens avec nous, Naruto ? demanda Kiba.

– OK. En route pour chez Ichiraku, répondit joyeusement le blondinet après avoir jeté un œil à ses amis.

Ils étaient attablés depuis vingt minutes, chacun devant un bol, quand une silhouette apparut dans le dos de Naruto attirant l'attention du petit groupe. Naruto allait s'empiffrer d'une grosse quantité de rāmen, quand il sentit quelqu'un pousser sa tête et manger ses nouilles à sa place. Le groupe arrêta de respirer. « _L'inconscient ne connaissait-il pas Naruto ? À part le titre d'Hokage, rien n'était plus précieux que les rāmen pour le blond et l'autre les lui bouffait sous le nez. _» pensa tout le petit groupe.

– Mais t'es malade ! s'écria Naruto, hors de lui.

– Na… ru… tooo, chanta l'inconnu en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer.

– Ha ! ha ! ha ! J'ai compris, répondit le blondinet en posant ses baguettes. À plus tard, tout le monde.

Il se leva, paya son bol de rāmen presque intact et tira son ami par la main.

– Viens, on y va…

Le groupe de jônins était médusé. Premièrement, il n'avait presque rien dit que l'autre abruti lui piquait ses rāmen. Secondement, il est parti sans finir son premier bol et troisièmement il allait s'envoyer en l'air sans s'en cacher. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Sakura tourna un regard inquiet vers Sasuke. Il était livide. Son corps entier tremblait. Il ne chercha même pas à le cacher. Il en était totalement incapable. Dans un brouillard complet, Sakura et Saï ramenèrent le brun chez lui. Comme une mère, Sakura le borda. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez en pensant à l'état dans lequel son ex-équipier avait mis son premier amour.

Ce fut dans une furie innommable qu'elle se dirigea chez le blond, suivi de Saï, Kiba et Hinata.

– Calme-toi Sakura. Il a le droit de refaire sa vie, remarqua Saï avec son insensibilité coutumière.

– LA FERME saï ! hurla la kunoichi en envoyant un coup de poing dans la porte d'entrée du blond.

Ils pensèrent les retrouver au lit. Or, ils étaient dans le jardin, installé devant une tasse de café.

– Tu me dois une porte Sakura, énonça le propriétaire des lieux très calmement.

Puis voyant ses mâchoires tomber, il demanda :

– Nous ne sommes pas en train de baiser. Vous voulez un café ou un thé ?

– On va se servir seul. Toi, tu vas voir Sasuke et…

– Tu devrais arrêter de te comporter comme une mère avec nous deux. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi et encore moins dans ma propre maison. Quant à Sasuke, je ne vois pas le problème. Du moins, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, dit-il en se relevant et prenant la direction de sa cuisine pour faire du thé pour tout le monde.

Le petit groupe s'installa autour de la table de jardin. Sakura resta scotchée face à la manière dont le blond l'avait remise à sa place. Jamais il n'avait osé le faire avant. Même quand elle le frappait, gamine.

Têtu comme il était, Naruto n'avouerait à personne qu'il s'inquiétait pour son brun. Il invoqua un clone à qui il ordonna de servir le thé et prit lui-même la direction du quartier Uchiwa. Moins de dix minutes après son départ, il entra dans le manoir du brun. N'entendant pas de bruit, il monta les marches et alla droit dans la chambre de son ex. Il le trouva pelotonné sous les couvertures en boule. En avançant sans faire de bruit, Naruto put distinguer des hoquets venant de la forme. Il comprit que Sasuke pleurait. Doucement, il passa sa main fraîche dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Celui-ci se crispa au contact mais se détendit en reconnaissant la main qui le caressait. Les sanglots ne se calmant pas, Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras et le berça.

– Chut… Ne pleure plus…

– Hic… Hic… furent les seules réponses obtenues du brun. En revanche, il s'accrocha à Naruto comme à une bouée en pleine mer.

– Chut…

Naruto pressa ses lèvres contre le front du brun.

– Calme-toi, Sa… su… ke.

–…

– Je ne couche pas avec lui, Sasuke.

Le brun arrêta de respirer à cette annonce.

– Tahiro est très tactile et taquin mais c'est juste un ami. Il n'y a eu personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie, énuméra doucement le blond.

Sasuke releva la tête, il plongea son regard onyx dans le bleu envoûtant de son vis-à-vis à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de mensonge. Ils étaient clairs et honnêtes.

– Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, reprit le blond en essuyant tendrement les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues du brun.

– Hn.

– Dis donc, tu es vachement émotif ces derniers temps, dit Naruto dans un froncement de sourcils.

Sasuke essaya de lui envoyer un regard noir et froid « made in » Uchiwa mais il eut seulement pour effet de faire pouffer de rire le blond. Car avec des yeux rougis par des larmes et des sillons sur les joues, le regard « made in » Uchiwa perdait littéralement son effet « _glaçon_ » intouchable.

– Où est Keisuke ? demanda Naruto qui venait juste de se rendre compte de l'absence de bruit.

– Il est chez Ino, répondit timidement le brun en se collant de nouveau au blond.

– Bon, va prendre une douche, histoire de laver tes larmes. Ensuite va chercher Keisuke et rejoins-nous chez moi. Il doit encore y avoir toute la clique.

–…

– Oh ! Et moi, je file avant. J'ai dit à Sakura qu'il était hors de question que je vienne te voir parce qu'elle me l'ordonnait. Je les ai laissés avec un clone, reprit le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sasuke le regarda partir en pensant qu'il venait de faire exactement la même chose avec lui. Mais il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'avouer que ça lui avait fait plaisir. Il prit donc un air hautain que personne ne verrait, des affaires propres et alla vers la salle de bain. Une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il s'y plongea le temps de calmer ses nerfs et fit couler de l'eau chaude pour détendre ses muscles crispés.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sasuke prit la direction du fleuriste pour récupérer son fils. Après avoir remercié Ino et Chôji, le brun emmena son fils chez Naruto en marchant doucement histoire de se calmer. Il voulut frapper à la porte mais celle-ci tomba à la renverse. Sasuke ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes et son fils se réfugia derrière ses jambes.

– Putain, Sakura... Tu me dois une porte. La maison de mes parents, ta première visite et tu l'as bousillé. Tu fais chier… bouda le blond en allant voir qui lui rendait visite.

– Oh, c'est Keisuke ! s'écria Naruto en faisant un clin d'œil à Sasuke.

Le brun fut vexé de ne pas être salué. Mais après trente secondes de réflexion, il se dit que le clin d'œil de son équipier n'était pas anodin. Et en effet, trente secondes plus tard, une Sakura échevelée arriva en courant et en criant.

– Il est venu tout seul ?! Mais, et Ino ? Elle fout quoi, bordel !?

La rosée s'arrêta net en voyant le père accompagner son fils en le tenant par la main. Elle se retourna vers Naruto qui partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

– T'es vraiment trop con, Naruto ! s'écria Sakura en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

– C'est pour me venger de ma porte. Et n'oublie pas de venir la changer demain, répondit Naruto en reprenant son calme. Son regard fut attiré par un point dans le dos de Sasuke.

Sakura et le brun suivirent son regard et tombèrent sur Gaara, qui suivait la scène impassible.

– Mon Gaara, mon ami, mon cœur de sable, lança dans une tirade théâtrale à son ami roux en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, reprit le blond.

Celui-ci le regarda et soupira.

– Bon, annonce la couleur. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Naruto retira son bras des épaules de son ami roux et se frotta la nuque, gêné.

– Bah, techniquement, moi je n'ai rien fait. Je mangeais tranquillement mes rāmen en compa…

Gaara soupira encore plus bruyamment en se massant les tempes.

– Naruto crache le morceau.

Le blond redevint sérieux dans la seconde qui suivit la réplique de son ami.

– On a de la visite, annonça-t-il en se cachant derrière Sasuke.

Le brun se figea à ce contact. Naruto avait agrippé son pull avec une telle force. À croire qu'il avait peur de la réaction du roux.

– Je vois bien qu'on a de la visite. Ils sont en face de moi…

Et là, la lumière se fit dans le cerveau fatigué par sa réunion de Kazekage.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? finit-il par gronder.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

– Il ne me l'a pas dit. On n'a pas eu le temps de discuter. Une furie nous en a empêchés, dit le blond en jetant un regard amer à la rosée.

–…

Un silence pesant s'installa.

– Par contre, j'ai invité nos amis à manger ce soir.

Naruto avait fait tout son possible pour intégrer Gaara à son cercle d'ami. Ça avait fini par payer avec le temps.

– Donc, tu devrais attendre leur départ pour exploser. Surtout que nous avons un enfant avec nous, dit-il en montrant Keisuke du doigt.

Un silence tendu s'installa autour du jeune Kazekage. Pendant que les autres attendirent une réaction quelconque, seul son masque impassible reprit sa place sur son visage. Ce fut Keisuke en s'approchant de Naruto et en lui tirant sur la jambe de son pantalon avec un air boudeur sur le visage qui attira son attention.

– Salut… souffla le gamin.

En baissant la tête vers le sol, le blond eut un sourire doux en découvrant de qui venait cette petite voix flûtée mais un brin boudeuse. Naruto releva son visage et ses yeux tombèrent dans deux puits sans fond. Le grand comme le petit avait sur le visage un air boudeur. Le blond dut se racler la gorge pour éviter de partir dans un éclat de rire. Celui-ci aurait pu être mortel contre deux Uchiwa.

– Bon, vous allez dans le jardin et vous n'hésitez pas à vous servir à boire. Toi, Gaara, tu ne tues pas notre invité, reprit le blond en se tournant vers la personne concernée. Et toi, Sakura, tu fais le service, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, cette fois-ci. Puis enfin, il termina par Keisuke. Jeune homme, commença-t-il en lui prenant la main dans l'une des siennes. Nous allons voir dans la cuisine ce que je peux t'offrir.

Sans une parole de plus, Naruto prit la direction de la cuisine avec le gamin suivi de très près par un certain brun aux cheveux en piques.

Naruto installa Keisuke sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le frigo. En l'ouvrant, il fit l'inventaire. Il referma la porte dans un claquement sec.

– Jeune homme, je crains de ne pas avoir grand-chose à vous offrir, soupira le blond.

N'ayant pas de réponse du garçon, Naruto releva la tête et tomba sur Sasuke. Ils se dévorèrent du regard, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas osé faire ces neuf derniers mois. « _Oh, putain !_ » pensa le blond. Ses cheveux avaient toujours la même coupe. Leur couleur appelait encore et toujours la caresse des doigts pour goûter leur texture douce. Ses yeux… ses yeux étaient si mystérieux, si noirs et si profonds. Ils cachaient tellement d'émotions que son masque d'impassibilité empêchait de décrypter. Son nez droit et fin. Ses lèvres… « _Oh Kami-Sama, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour goûter cette pulpe rouge._ » pensa-t-il. S'il avait été une femme, on aurait pu les croire maquillés d'un quelconque rouge à lèvres ce qui appelait encore plus au crime pour un homme. Avoir des lèvres si fines et si douces. « _Je suis sûr qu'elles sont toujours aussi douces_ », soupira-t-il. « _Argh ! Son cou, cette peau blanche qui dépasse de son tee-shirt, si laiteuse._ _Une caresse… juste une_ » pensa-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Naruto continua son inventaire et tomba sur le torse recouvert d'un simple débardeur sans manches noir qui moulait son corps. Il montrait plus qu'il ne cachait. Les pectoraux musclés et les abdos prenaient la forme si symbolique de carrés de chocolat. Sa taille était toujours aussi fine. Ses hanches fines également et ses jambes galbées dans un pantacourt noir près du corps. De ses mollets à ses sandales, Sasuke avait mis des bandelettes. Après son reluquage pas du tout discret, Naruto remonta lentement vers les yeux onyx. Il découvrit les pommettes rouges du brun sous la gêne de l'insistance de son regard azur. Avec un petit sourire, Naruto demanda :

– Sasuke, peux-tu te retourner, s'il te plaît ?

– Euh, oui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il exposa son joli derrière bien musclé et bien galbé enserré dans son pantalon moulant sous le regard de son vis-à-vis.

– À croquer. Tout simplement à croquer, acquiesça le blond en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

– Pervers ! s'écria le brun en comprenant son erreur et en se retournant vivement.

– Où est Keisuke ?

– Je l'ai envoyé dans le jardin, bouda le brun.

– OK. Je vais vite fait à la supérette et je reviens, lança le blond en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

– Attends, je viens avec toi.

Naruto lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais continua son chemin en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

– Je dois te parler d'un truc.

Un hochement de tête répondit au brun. Après quelques pas dans un silence légèrement tendu pour le brun, il se décida à le briser.

– Ça va bientôt être l'anniversaire de Kei.

– Quand ? demanda tranquillement le blond.

–…

Naruto fronça les sourcils devant l'hésitation de son compagnon. Alors dans un soupir, il répondit pour lui.

– Le dix, pas vrai ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le brun qui hocha la tête.

– Tu crains ma réaction ?

Cette fois-là, ce fut un haussement d'épaules qui lui répondit.

– C'est vrai qu'avec cette date, je sais précisément quand tu as couché avec sa mère, reprit le blond avec amertume.

–…

– Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour cette occasion ?

– Un barbecue avec la bande, souffla-t-il.

– Et, je suis invité ? risqua le blond.

– Tu viendrais ? demanda Sasuke, le regard brillant.

– Bien sûr, si tu le proposes. On est ami, non ?

Le brun s'arrêta au milieu de la route et regarda le blond dans les yeux.

– Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas de questions, sur la mère de Kei ?

Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Il le serra à l'étouffer et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

– Parce que je t'aime et te demander me détruirait.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, le blond reprit sa route vers la supérette laissant le brun médusé au milieu de la route se remettre de ses émotions. Ils firent le chemin inverse en silence. À leur arrivée chez le blond, une visiteuse l'attendait.

– Naruto, j'ai une mission pour toi, lança la nouvelle venue.

– Que veux-tu, Baa-Chan ? demanda Naruto en servant un verre de jus d'orange qu'il tendit avec un doux sourire à Keisuke.

Le petit garçon prit le verre en répondant au sourire du blond à l'étonnement général. Puis il s'installa en tailleur par terre. Comme si Keisuke avait décidé de surprendre un peu plus les autres, il prit place entre les jambes du blond et mit son verre à sa bouche.

– Tenten est malade et restera couché toute cette semaine. Comme vous le savez tous, elle est professeure et elle est chargée d'une équipe de trois venins. Elle devait les emmener cette semaine en excursion. Avec différentes missions à reconstituer, j'aimerais que tu remplaces Tenten, Naruto. Je sais que tu reviens d'une mission de deux mois et que par conséquent, je t'avais promis une semaine de repos mais dans le groupe de Tenten, il y a un gamin qui devrait attirer ton attention, termina Tsunade avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sut qu'elle venait de titiller l'intérêt du jeune homme à son regard luisant.

– OK, Baa-Chan, je m'en occupe.

Puis se tournant vers Sasuke, il reprit :

– Je suis désolé, je serai absent pour l'anniversaire de Keisuke.

– C'est le travail. On n'a pas le choix, dit le brun d'un ton neutre.

Pourtant une émotion vacilla trente secondes dans son regard onyx. De la déception ? De la tristesse ? Du soulagement ? Trop rapide pour être capté par les personnes présentes.

La soirée se prolongea et en fin de nuit, selon comment les personnes présentes perçurent les trois heures du matin, chacun rentra chez soi.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamers : Les personnages principaux de cette histoire ne sont pas les miens mais bien la propriété de KISHIMOTO Masashi que je remercie, même si il ne le saura pas car sans lui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Un immense merci à Venusia pour ces multiples corrections et ses explications. Je te dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles parties de Boogle ^_- .

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**JubiiVonFreak : Merci pour ton avis. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de lire ton ressentis. Pour en revenir au « Je t'aime » qui t'a perturbé. Naruto n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Sasuke. Il s'est battu pour retrouver la mémoire et le chemin de Konoha pour rejoindre le brun. Du coup voir que Sasuke a refait sa vie le blesse d'autant plus quand on connaît l'âge de Keisuke. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. **

**Amaranphine : Je suis trop contente de lire que tu as pleuré avec la lettre parce que j'espérais vraiment que les sentiments (l'amour, l'excitation et la crainte de ne pas connaitre son fils) passeraient en la lisant. Le problème avec les prénoms c'est qu'ils sont souvent écrits différemment -_-' . J'ai regardé sur différent site mais bon ^_-. Disons que mon Sasuke est plus sensible que dans l'animé. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

ShanaXkotone : Merci pour ton commentaire. Voir une femme aussi forte que Tsunade pleurer m'a fait un pincement au cœur. En fait ça me le fait à chaque personnage que j'aime. C'est vrai que dans cette histoire c'est à Sasuke de faire les efforts mais il passe déjà tellement pour quelqu'un de supérieur aux autres que le faire descendre de son piédestal était trop tentant. Même si j'adore les personnages froids dans son genre j'aime bien leur donner du fil à retordre. J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût.

Bonne lecture :

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, Naruto devait retrouver l'équipe de Tenten devant la porte principale du village à huit heures. Il arriva à l'heure mais dut attendre l'un des deux garçons de l'équipe. Le dernier membre de l'équipe arriva sans se presser ce qui énerva passablement le blond. Il ne salua même pas le professeur remplaçant. À peine un regard pour ses camarades. Il passa devant Naruto mais ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder, il manqua son sourire carnassier. En jouant les petits malins, le retardataire allait morfler mais il ne le savait pas encore. Personne ne prenait de haut le ninja le plus imprévisible du village. Sasuke était bien placé pour le savoir.

– Bonjour, à vous trois.

– Bonjour, Sensei, lancèrent les deux premiers arrivés.

Au loin, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata et Sasuke perchés sur un toit, regardèrent comment se passait la première approche avec les jeunes élèves de leur ami. En voyant le sourire carnassier du blond, un hurlement de joie se fit entendre sur le toit. Enfin, Tenten allait pouvoir souffler. Sasuke avait particulièrement surveillé le dernier arrivé. Il aurait adoré lui mettre une grande claque dans la tronche, histoire de le réveiller pour son manque de politesse. Mais un seul coup d'œil à son ami le rassura sur le déroulement de sa « _mission _».

De son côté, Naruto se tourna en direction de la sortie du village et prit la direction. Il annonça :

– Plus loin, il y a une clairière. Nous nous y arrêterons.

–…

– Mais avant, vous allez déposer vos sacs et ne prendre que certains kunaïs ou shurikens dans vos petites poches et sacoches.

– Mais Sensei, nous allons manger quoi ? demanda la jeune fille.

– Ce que nous donnera la nature, répondit Naruto en prenant la route sous le regard jubilatoire de ses amis. Il leur envoya un signe de main par-dessus son épaule. Eh oui, il avait bien senti leurs chakras. Le gamin l'avait provoqué il allait en baver.

Vingt minutes après leur départ, le jeune groupe arriva dans une prairie.

– Bien. Asseyez-vous en rond. On va faire connaissance, dit Naruto en s'assoyant le premier.

Les trois élèves firent de même.

– Je vous écoute, reprit le blond.

– Moi, je m'appelle Hikari Yamatachi. Je veux être ninja pour défendre ceux que j'aime.

Naruto hocha la tête.

– Je suis Namiki Asuka. Mes parents sont ninjas. Je pense que faire le même travail à cause d'une histoire de tradition, c'est trop pourri. Mais, je le fais parce que je le veux et surtout pas parce que je le dois.

– Yosh, acquiesça Naruto. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur celui qui l'avait ni plus ni moins snobé à leur rencontre.

– Shô Tanaka. Je fais ça parce que ça me rend cool. Et que je veux avoir la côte auprès des nanas. Comme Uchiwa Sasuke, répondit-il narquoisement.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Naruto préféra ne pas répondre à cette remarque stupide.

– Alors moi, je suis Naruto Uzumaki et cette semaine nous allons apprendre à survivre à l'aide de la nature, d'où les sacs en moins. Au cours de la semaine, je vous évaluerais. J'enverrai au village celui qui, je pense, sera le plus apte à faire le retour seul. Le maître Hokage est au courant. Mais pour le moment, nous allons nous imprégner de la nature.

–…

La semaine se passa bien. La jeune Yamatachi et le jeune Asuka se débrouillèrent plus que bien. Ils apprirent beaucoup de choses. Comme faire une très bonne soupe avec de simples feuilles. Ou encore, transformer une simple branche d'arbre en une arme très dangereuse. Ils apprirent également à s'entraîner au-delà de leurs limites. Naruto voulait voir de quoi ils étaient capables, si lors d'une mission, ils n'avaient presque ou plus de chakra mais encore des ennemis à combattre. Il leur apprit à se faire remarquer le moins possible par d'autres ninjas. Tanaka faisait ce qu'on lui disait mais ne força pas. Naruto devait avouer qu'il se débrouillait bien. Mais ses raisons pour devenir ninja étant stupides, il baissa dans son estime déjà très basse. Pourtant, son niveau n'était pas beaucoup plus élevé que ceux de ses camarades. Au contraire, il était presque de même niveau et à part sa vitesse le reste était banal. À la fin de la semaine, Naruto constata que Yamatachi et Asuka avaient développé un très bon esprit d'équipe ce que refusait Tanaka. Il avait donc été décidé que ce serait Asuka qui rentrerait au village avec un message pour l'Hokage. Celle-ci enverrait ensuite un message à Naruto pour lui confirmer l'arrivée du gamin. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Tsunade pour cette histoire de rouleau. Au début, elle avait râlé mais avec de bons arguments, Naruto avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait

– Bien, Asuka. Ta mission sera de ramener ce rouleau. Joignant le geste à la parole, Naruto tendit un rouleau au jeune garçon... Au maître Hokage. Attention ! Tu ne dois te faire repérer de personne dans le village. C'est une mission de rang S. Et surtout, remets le rouleau au chef et au chef seulement.

– Bien, Sensei…, répondit le garçon en récupérant le rouleau.

– Tu nous attendras au village. On arrivera le samedi matin.

Nouveau hochement pour Asuka.

– Mise en situation : On a fait une mission sur une durée de trois semaines. Sur le retour, nous avons été attaqués. Sur nous quatre, une personne est gravement blessée et se bat pour sa survie…

Les gamins commencèrent à pâlir.

– Une deuxième personne à trois côtes cassées et un troisième a pris un vilain coup de kunaï dans la cuisse et traîne la jambe pour avancer. Le dernier à une épaule en bouillie. En gros, l'équipe n'a qu'une seule chance de s'en sortir, celle d'envoyer le membre le moins amoché au village chercher de l'aide et ramener le parchemin qui fera de cette mission un succès. Mais comme si nous n'étions pas assez dans la galère comme ça, nous sommes une équipe d'élite et personne ne doit nous voir entrer et surtout pas dans cet état au village.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Naruto promena son regard sur les visages de ses élèves. Leurs expressions fermées lui apprirent qu'ils prenaient l'exercice au sérieux. Naruto fit un dernier signe au gamin, il lui dit qu'il pouvait se mettre en route. Sur un dernier hochement de la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris, Asuka prit la direction du village.

Naruto et les deux autres reprirent leur route plus lentement. Il avait envoyé un clone derrière son élève en cas de rencontre inopinée. C'était un test, pas une mise à mort. Au bout de deux heures de sauts de branche en branche, un cri suivi par des bruits de course et de nouveaux cris les firent se mettre un garde. La jeune équipe se cacha dans les feuillages des arbres. Ils découvrirent avec horreur qu'une femme accompagnée d'une jeune enfant se faisait attaquer par des bandits. Ni une, ni deux, les trois ninjas de Konoha se retrouvèrent devant les agresseurs. La femme était au sol, morte. Elle avait protégé sa fille de son corps et au péril de sa vie.

– Lâches ! cracha Naruto aux bandits. Une rage bouillante s'évacua du corps du ninja blond.

Elle fit frémir l'air tellement elle fut sauvage. Yamatachi et Tanaka crurent que leur Sensei allait perdre le contrôle. Mais non, il leur donna rapidement les ordres. Yamatachi devait enlever la gamine du corps de sa mère et Tanaka devait se charger de l'un des trois bandits. Très rapidement, la petite fille fut libérée du poids de sa mère. Elle ne parla pas mais garda son regard sur l'homme blond et sur ses faits et gestes. De son côté, Tanaka attacha son prisonnier et le bloqua contre un arbre. Toute fuite était impossible.

Naruto plaça les deux autres à ses côtés. Après avoir tiré les informations dont il avait besoin, c'est-à-dire qui les avaient engagés pour faire le sale boulot. Il prit un kunaï dans sa main droite. Les deux jeunes ninjas détournèrent le regard. Ils savaient ce qu'allait faire leur Sensei mais ne voulaient pas y assister.

– Je vous interdis de détourner le regard. Ceci est notre boulot. Si vous ne pouvez même pas assister à ça…

Il prit cinq minutes pour plonger son regard dans celui de Tanaka et dit :

– … Alors, abandonnez. Ce boulot n'est pas fait pour vous.

Les deux jeunes ninjas posèrent leurs regards sur les trois personnes qui allaient perdre la vie dans les minutes qui suivaient cette tirade. Après avoir fini sa tâche et fait disparaître en fumée les corps des agresseurs, Naruto ouvrit un parchemin et y scella la maman de la gamine qui n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard du blond. Elle ne sortit même pas un mot, pas un cri quand il trancha la gorge des trois hommes devant ses yeux. Une fois le corps scellé, il se dirigea vers la jeune enfant.

– Hime-Chan, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce qui contrasta avec la voix froide et coupante d'un peu plus tôt.

– Akira, répondit la voix fluette.

– Akira-Chan ? Pas de nom ? Tu as quel âge, Hime-Chan ?

– Akira Tada. J'ai… On est quel jour ?

– On est le dix octobre, Hime-chan.

– Alors, j'ai cinq ans, dit-elle toute fière.

– Oh. Joyeux anniversaire, Hime-Chan. Moi aussi, c'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui…

Les deux plus jeunes ninjas du groupe se demandèrent comment ces deux-là pouvaient avoir une telle discussion dans ces conditions. Surtout après la mort de la mère de la petite. Mais c'était peut-être la façon pour leur Sensei remplaçant d'alléger ce qui s'était passé.

– Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? Tu as quel âge ?

– Naruto Uzumaki, vingt-cinq ans, aujourd'hui.

– Na-Chan, sourit Akira

– On va t'emmener dans notre village, Hime-Chan. As-tu encore de la famille ?

La jeune enfant secoua tristement la tête. Naruto la prit dans ses bras et ordonna la mise en route à son équipe. Direction Konoha. Naruto se trouva devant avec la petite dans les bras, et Yamatachi et Tanaka fermait la marche.

– Tu as vu, elle ne pleure même pas, chuchota Tanaka

– Une princesse ne pleure pas, lança la gamine par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto. N'est-ce pas Na-Chan ?

Naruto se contenta de sourire.

Le chemin se fit en silence et sans encombre. Ils arrivèrent à Konoha le samedi en fin d'après-midi. Ils se dirigèrent directement dans le bureau de Tsunade, Akira sur le dos de Naruto. Ils y trouvèrent, Sakura et Sasuke dans le bureau de la vieille.

– Bonjour, Hokage-Sama. L'équipe Tenten au rapport, s'inclina Naruto. Il laissa les jeunes rapporter leur semaine et Tanaka finit par relater les soucis de la veille. C'est ce moment que choisit la jeune demoiselle pour descendre du dos de Naruto. Jusque-là, personne dans le bureau n'avait remarqué sa présence. Avant de continuer, Naruto fit un signe à Tsunade de patienter quelques minutes.

– L'équipe de Tenten, on se retrouve dans dix minutes dehors. L'ordre fut donné sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Sakura et Sasuke savaient que Naruto pouvait être très froid dans ses ordres. Mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé que c'était à ce point et surtout, pas avec des gosses.

– Oui, Sensei, répliquèrent les trois élèves en s'inclinant dans un salut respectueux à l'Hokage.

Asuka avait rejoint ses camarades à leur arrivée. Celle-ci leva un sourcil en voyant que même la terreur Tanaka, avait répondu un « _Sensei_ » envers Naruto. « _Intéressant… _» pensa la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

– Bien, revenons à nos moutons. Comme on devait laisser du temps à Asuka pour revenir au village, nous sommes allés un peu plus vers le sud. On allait reprendre la route après s'être rafraîchi dans un petit cours d'eau quand on a entendu des cris. En arrivant sur place, nous avons découvert la situation, soit trois pourritures en train d'attaquer une femme et sa fille. La mère a protégé la petite de son corps ce qui lui a couté la vie. Nous nous sommes séparé les tâches. Après le combat, nous avons eu certaines informations sur les commanditaires du massacre et j'ai endormi les hommes…

Au mot «_ endormi_ », toutes les personnes présentes comprirent qu'il les avait tués.

–… Puis, on a ramené Hime-Chan…

À ce surnom, Tsunade, Sakura et Sasuke levèrent un sourcil.

–… Je te la laisse Baa-Chan. Je dois libérer les gosses, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sans se formaliser du comportement de son protégé, Tsunade se tourna vers la gamine puis elle la détailla. Elle avait les cheveux longs qui cascadaient dans son dos. Ils étaient rouges. Ses yeux en amande et de couleur améthyste. Son nez était petit et droit ainsi qu'une bouche fine. Son visage montrait son fort caractère. En un mot comme en cent, cette gamine avait tout d'une chipie.

– Bon, comment t'appelles-tu, gamine ?

– Akira Uzumaki.

À cette réplique, Sasuke et Sakura avalèrent leur salive de travers. Tsunade haussa un sourcil.

Naruto qui avait la main sur la poignée, s'arrêta.

– Dis la vérité ou tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet. Sans attendre la réplique de la gamine, le blond sortit du bureau. Le petit visage poupin pâlit en se décomposant. Mais très vite, elle se reprit et son visage redevint joyeux.

– Je m'appelle Akira Tada Uzumaki.

Derrière la porte, Naruto partit d'un grand rire et reprit la direction vers ses élèves.

– Uzumaki ? demanda Tsunade

– Bien sûr, on peut garder ce nom-là puisque je vais vivre avec Na-Chan, répondit la fillette dans un haussement d'épaules.

– _Na-Chan _? s'étrangla Sasuke.

– Oh, tu comptes te marier avec lui, Akira ? demanda Sakura d'un ton taquin.

– Tss… claqua la langue de la gosse. Tu es stupide ou c'est la couleur de tes cheveux qui t'a fait perdre tes neurones ? Il a vingt-cinq ans et moi seulement cinq. Comment veux-tu qu'on se marie ? Il sera trop vieux d'ici là, enchaîna la petite.

Tsunade pensa qu'elle n'avait pas fini de se faire des cheveux blancs avec ces deux-là réunis. Sasuke se mordait la joue pour garder son masque en place. Ne surtout pas rigoler ou sa réputation de « _glaçon _», déjà bien entamé par son fils, fondrait comme neige au soleil.

– Dis-moi, gamine… Pourquoi je te laisserais vivre avec Naruto ?

– C'est pourtant simple à comprendre, soupira la petite. Il est célibataire, je suis seule et en plus, on a la même date d'anniversaire.

Un blanc survint à cette logique enfantine. Devaient-ils vivre ensemble à cause de leur date d'anniversaire commune ? « _Dans ce cas, le blond doit vivre avec Keisuke aussi, alors_… » pensa Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Tu dis que vous devez vivre ensemble parce que vous êtes nés le même jour ? Mais dans ce cas, tous ceux qui ont la même date de naissance devraient vivre ensemble et ce n'est pas faisable, gamine.

– Mais vous le faites exprès ! C'est pas possible, dit-elle en tapant du pied.

– Dis donc… Et si tu commençais par te calmer. Tu arrives d'on ne sait où et tu décides que tu veux vivre avec le gamin. Et moi, qui suis censé être le chef du village, je dois dire « _oui_ » sans poser de questions ?

– Je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Je n'ai que cinq ans, moi !

« _Kei n'a pas intérêt à me parler comme ça ou je l'éclate._ » pensa le brun.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, une voix rauque se fit entendre par la fenêtre du bureau de l'Hokage.

– HIME-CHAN ! cria un blond du bas de la fenêtre.

– Ouiiii… répondit la petite en se penchant par la fenêtre.

– Dépêche, j'ai faim !

– Viiii… J'arrive !

Et sous les regards ébahis des personnes présentes dans le bureau, la gamine de cinq ans sauta par la fenêtre. Les trois adultes plongèrent sur le rebord du toit du bureau et virent la gamine atterrir dans un éclat de rire dans les bras du blond. Ils suivirent du regard les deux idiots qui se dirigeaient vers le restaurant d'Ichiraku. Un doux sourire aux lèvres pour les femmes et un sourire amer pour le brun. Sasuke aurait bien aimé être à la place de la gamine et être dans les bras du blond.

Sur le chemin du restaurant, le duo rencontra un petit garçon brun.

– Salut, Keisuke... Tu t'es encore enfui ? demanda le blond.

– Hn…

– Je vois… Qui te gardait, aujourd'hui ?

– Ino…

– Ça te dit, des rāmen ?

– Hn…

Le jeune garçon ne répondait que par onomatopées. Naruto eut l'impression de se retrouver devant Sasuke, quelques années auparavant. Ils prirent le chemin du restaurant tous les trois. Une fois arrivé sur place, chacun s'installa et là, ce fut le drame. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule place à côté du blond. Les deux gamins commencèrent à se battre pour savoir qui s'assoirait auprès de lui.

– Bon. Les gamins, vous allez vous calmer ? demanda Naruto.

– Mais, c'est lui... Il ne veut pas me laisser la place.

– Est-ce que vous vous êtes présentés l'un à l'autre avant de vous battre ? En plus, il n'a que cinq ans. Tu ne penses pas y être allé un peu fort ? la gronda le blond.

En soupirant, la fillette se tourna vers le gosse.

– Je m'appelle Akira. Et moi aussi, je n'ai QUE cinq ans, jeta-t-elle en boudant.

Un client eut pitié des deux gamins et se leva pour leur laisser sa place. Akira fit un grand sourire au monsieur en guise de remerciements et se jeta sur le tabouret. Naruto le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

– Keisu…

– Keisuke a cinq ans. Il parle bien pour son âge. Alors, Keisuke… Qu'est-ce que tu as eu pour ton anniversaire ? demanda Naruto en se penchant vers lui.

– Des… jouets.

– Ils te plaisent ?

– Hn…

– Dis, tu ne pourrais pas parler correctement ? s'impatienta la fillette.

– Akira, tu es sûre d'avoir cinq ans ? Parce que ton débit est grand, quand même ! s'étonna l'adulte.

– Pff…

Et voilà, le trio se composa d'un homme qui mangeait en souriant et de deux gamins qui boudaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas toute l'attention de l'adulte. Naruto se retourna vers le petit garçon après sa dernière bouchée de rāmen avalée.

– Que veux-tu comme cadeau d'anniversaire, mon bonhomme ?

Sasuke arriva au même moment. Il fut touché par le « _mon_ » utilisé par celui qui avait son cœur entre ses mains. Il savait que la situation n'était pas des plus évidentes pour son blond. Pourtant, il acceptait son fils sans se poser de questions. « _C'est du Naruto tout craché._ » pensa-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il attendit la réponse de son garnement avant de faire son apparition.

– Re… renard, répondit seulement, Keisuke.

– Tu es bien le fils de ton père, toi ! rigola le blond.

Voyant les deux gamins tourner des regards interrogatifs vers lui, il ajouta :

– Lui aussi, il utilise le minimum de mots.

Naruto finissait son bol de rāmen quand Sasuke décida de se montrer.

– Tu tombes bien. Pourrais-tu garder Akira pendant que je vais voir Tsunade Baa-Chan, s'il te plaît ? demanda le blond.

– Hn…

– Vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers les enfants.

Sasuke garda le silence et les petits rigolèrent. Naruto se leva et prit la direction de la grande tour.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamers : Les personnages principaux de cette histoire ne sont pas les miens mais bien la propriété de KISHIMOTO Masashi que je remercie, même si il ne le saura pas car sans lui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Un immense merci à Venusia pour ces multiples corrections et ses explications. Je te dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles parties de Boogle ^_- .

**Alycia Panther : Ca ne change pas beaucoup de l'animé ^_-.**

**LaurenceNS : Les vraies réconciliations arrivent bientôt.**

**Missplume : Voici la suite.**

**Désolé pour ce retard et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 7

Après avoir frappé deux petits coups secs sur la porte du bureau, Naruto attendit l'autorisation de la Cinquième pour entrer dans la pièce, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

– Tu es venu pour qu'on parle de la gosse ?

– Oui.

– Tu la connais depuis combien de temps, réellement ? demanda sérieusement la blonde.

Le comportement du jeune adulte et de la gamine lui donnait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps.

– Je la connais depuis hier. Je peux le jurer sur la tête des Hokages, si tu y tiens, Baa-Chan.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il reprit :

– Je ne sais pas non plus comment expliquer notre façon de parler ou de nous comporter. Je sais juste que cette gosse n'a pas détourné le regard quand j'ai tué les pourritures qui avaient agressé sa mère. Elle n'a pas crié, non plus. Puis, on s'est présenté et le courant est passé. J'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis sa naissance.

Tsunade ne sut que répondre à ces révélations.

– Je voudrais te demander de me confier sa garde. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'enquête que nous allons faire donne des résultats. On s'est attaché l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…, soupira le jeune homme.

– Très bien. Je la mets sous ta protection. Tu devras t'en occuper comme si c'était ta gosse. Toutes les dépenses seront pour ta poche. Tu devras mener l'enquête sur sa famille. Et évidemment, ne me cacher aucun élément trouvé.

– Je ne me voyais pas te cacher quelque chose.

– Bon courage, gamin...

– Bye, bye… Baa-Chan.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Naruto sortit du bureau et prit la direction du quartier des Uchiwa. Il arriva à destination, après dix minutes de marche. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Le brun lui ouvrit presque aussitôt.

– Yo ! lança le blondinet.

Sasuke se contenta de s'effacer pour lui laisser l'accès à l'entrée.

– Tu veux un thé ?

– Où sont les enfants ?

– Ils se sont endormis dans le salon.

– OK, pour un thé dans ce cas, sourit le blond en suivant son hôte vers la cuisine où il s'installa à la table.

Sasuke lui demanda ce qu'avait dit la vieille et Naruto lui expliqua que, pour le moment, il pouvait garder la petite mais il devait enquêter sur sa famille en parallèle. À la fin de son explication, leurs regards tombèrent l'un dans l'autre. Il suffit d'une minute et Naruto se retrouva à quatre pattes sur la table puis embrassa le brun à pleine bouche. Le baiser d'abord timide une simple caresse puis devint sauvage en l'espace de trente secondes. Sasuke se leva en emportant Naruto dans ses bras pour lui permettre de se mettre debout contre son corps. Il lui dévora la bouche. Sa langue alla rencontrer sa jumelle, puis se promena sur le palet du blond, sur ses dents. Il redécouvrit cette bouche tant aimée. En collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections se frôlèrent, les poussant chacun à un gémissement de plaisir. Gémissements qui les firent se séparer, haletants, un filet de bave reliant leur bouche. En même temps, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent leurs langues sur leurs lèvres gonflées par leur baiser. Ils se dévorèrent du regard, prêt à se sauter dessus. Mais ce fut le moment que choisirent les enfants pour entrer dans la cuisine. Naruto reprit ses esprits le premier.

– Merci pour Akira. On va vous laisser, reprit doucement Naruto.

– Hn…

– Tu dis au revoir, Akira et merci…

– Merci et au revoir, répéta la fillette.

Après un dernier signe de la main, le jeune homme sortit du quartier des Uchiwa, la petite fille sur le dos. Il était encore tout rouge quand il tomba sur Kiba. « _Merde !_ » pensa le blond. « _Avec son flair, je suis grillé !_ »

– Salut, Naruto, lança gaiement le maître-chien.

– Salut, Kiba. Tu vas bien ?

– Oui. Pourquoi tu es tout rouge, mec ?

– Je suis tout rouge ? éluda le blond.

– Tu viens d'où ? D'un footing ?

– Non, de chez Sasuke, s'écria la fillette qui venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

– De chez Sasuke, hein ? ricana le tatoué.

–…

– Mais au fait, tu es qui, miss ?

– Je suis Akira Tada Uzumaki.

– Bon, Kiba… Je t'expliquerai plus tard. J'ai envie d'une douche, là…, répondit Naruto de plus en plus rouge.

– Une bien froide, surtout... ricana Kiba en s'éloignant.

Naruto et Akira arrivèrent rapidement chez eux.

– Je vais te faire visiter au fur et à mesure, annonça Naruto.

– D'accord…

– Mais avant ça, viens, nous allons nous installer dans le jardin pour discuter, reprit le blond.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur la balancelle et Naruto reprit doucement :

– Le chef du village, la dame chez qui on était dans le bureau, cet après-midi, a dit que tu pouvais rester avec moi.

La petite fille sautilla de joie en criant des « _oui !_ » et des « _ah !_ » et autres démonstrations. Elle finit par sauter au cou du blond.

– Attends, miss… dit le blond en l'assoyant sur le fauteuil de jardin, en face de lui. Il faudra aussi que je cherche si tu as encore de la famille.

La petite fille se rassit correctement en plongeant son regard améthyste dans les lagons bleus de son vis à vis.

– Mais on en reparlera demain. Là, on va manger et aller dormir. La journée a été riche en émotion, autant pour toi que pour moi.

Naruto se leva et alla à la cuisine préparer un petit truc léger pour le dîner. Après quoi, ils prendraient une douche chacun leur tour et iraient se coucher.

Au milieu de la nuit, le blond fut réveillé par les sanglots d'Akira. Il alla la voir dans la chambre d'enfant dans laquelle il avait mis un futon car le lit de bébé était trop petit pour elle et la consola en la berçant. Akira se rendormit dans les bras de Naruto en s'agrippant à son tee-shirt avec une telle force que ses jointures de doigts en devinrent blanches. Ils finirent la nuit dans le lit du blond.

Ce fut Iruka qui en eut marre de taper à la porte sans aucune réponse qui les trouva tous les deux en travers du lit de Naruto, bras et jambes écartés, bouches grandes ouvertes et ronflant, une main sur le ventre de l'autre.

– NARUTO ! cria le Sensei.

– Mmm… Hein… Balbutia le blond en cherchant où il était.

Iruka fit les gros yeux à son protégé en mettant ses poings contre ses hanches.

– Tu as une heure de retard, Naruto ! annonça le brun.

– Iru… Iruka…

Naruto promena son regard partout dans la pièce. Il tomba rapidement sur son tuteur ensuite sur sa petite protégée.

– Akira, réveille-toi... dit-il en la poussant par l'épaule.

– Non… dit la fillette en se retournant et tirant la couette.

– J'arrive Iruka. Vous pouvez m'attendre dans le salon, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Naruto d'un sourire contrit.

– Dépêche-toi, répondit le tuteur en sortant de la pièce, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour posséder un appareil photo en voyant le spectacle qu'offraient ces deux-là ?

Naruto se redressa un peu mieux et passa sa main dans les cheveux de la fillette.

– Hime-Chan, il faut te lever. Je vais te présenter une personne très importante pour moi.

– Mmm... répondit la petite en se redressant, toutefois.

Ils descendirent main dans la main jusqu'au salon en se frottant chacun un œil.

– Iruka, je vous présente Akira Tada. Akira, je te présente Iruka Umino. C'est le monsieur qui m'a élevé.

– Bonjour, dit la jeune fille. Enchantée, ajouta-t-elle en se courbant.

Iruka promena son regard sur la fillette. Elle avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux d'une couleur améthyste, magnifique. Ses yeux brillaient de malice et étaient la preuve d'un caractère de feu. Elle n'était ni petite ni grande pour son âge et avait toujours son visage un peu rond, poupin. Naruto allait enfin comprendre ce qu'il avait subi quand il était petit. Iruka ne put cacher qu'il attendait impatiemment de voir les tours qu'elle allait lui jouer.

– Enchanté, mademoiselle… répondit le tuteur de Naruto en se baissant également.

– Iruka, voulez-vous une tasse de thé ou de café ? demanda le blond en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Et toi, Hime-Chan ? Que bois-tu, le matin ?

– Une tasse de thé, s'il te plaît, Naruto…

– Du lait, Na-Chan, s'il te plaît…

– OK. Ensuite, Akira, tu iras prendre une douche et te laver les dents. Nous irons en ville t'acheter des vêtements, ensuite.

Akira but son lait et partit prendre une douche. Naruto se tourna vers Iruka et lui expliqua sa rencontre avec la petite et la décision prise par Tsunade.

– Tu peux compter sur moi. Je la surveillerai quand tu seras en mission, acquiesça le professeur.

– Merci, Iruka… répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

– Vas-tu en faire un ninja ?

– Je ne sais pas si elle restera avec moi. Je vais l'inscrire à l'école des ninjas, histoire qu'elle apprenne à se défendre mais si elle veut être une civile, alors, elle en sera une. Mais tout ça c'est seulement si on peut rester ensemble, termina-t-il en même temps que son regard se voila de tristesse.

–…

Devant le silence de son tuteur, Naruto reprit dans un haussement d'épaules.

– Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis attaché à elle. Mais bien sûr, si elle a encore de la famille, il serait sûrement mieux pour elle de vivre avec eux.

Akira qui descendait les escaliers sentit la tristesse dans la voix du blond dans la dernière phrase, plus qu'elle ne comprit ses mots.

– Je suis prête, clama la fillette.

– Bien. Alors, allons-y… lança le blond en se relevant. Vous venez avec nous, Iruka ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Ça me fera une balade, sourit le chunin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils partirent tous les trois en ville. Il fallut deux heures pour trouver de quoi habiller la jeune demoiselle. Naruto fulminait. Il en avait plus que marre des fringues, encore des fringues et toujours des fringues. Pour sûr, il en rêverait cette nuit.

– Bon, bah… Que diriez-vous d'un bol de rāmen pour nous remettre de nos émotions ? proposa Naruto aux deux autres.

Les deux acquiescèrent en guise de réponse. Une fois arrivés, ils délaissèrent le comptoir pour s'installer sur une table un peu plus loin pour être tranquilles et pouvoir discuter. Iruka posa des questions à Akira. Elle joua le jeu, ce qui permit à Naruto d'apprendre qu'elle venait du Pays des vagues. Ils finissaient leurs bols de rāmen quand un groupe de six ninjas, de la promotion de Naruto, fit son entrée dans le restaurant. Ils furent surpris par le rire du blond et se tournèrent vers lui. Sur un signe de tête commun, le groupe décida d'aller les saluer et ainsi, satisfaire leur curiosité face à ce petit bout de femme assise presque sur les genoux du blond.

– Salut, Naruto… Iruka Sensei, salua Sakura en s'inclinant respectueusement devant son ancien professeur.

– Bonjour, tout le monde, répondit Iruka.

– Yo ! salua Naruto en levant la main.

La petite les snoba, ce qui ne plut pas du tout, au blond.

– Akira…

– Bonjour… répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

– On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? demanda Lee.

Un hochement de tête leur répondit. Une fois installés, ils se lancèrent dans une conversation animée quand un oiseau tourna en rond, annonçant à Naruto de prendre la direction du bureau de Tsunade.

– Bon, Akira, je te laisse avec Iruka. Surtout, tu l'écoutes bien. Puis se tournant vers Iruka, le blond reprit :

– Merci, Iruka...

– Vas-y, file... répondit le brun.

– Aki ? demanda une dernière fois le blond.

– Oui, je serai sage, soupira la petite en lui embrassant la joue.

Il partit prendre son ordre de mission. Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de la Cinquième.

– Vous devez apporter un parchemin d'une importance extrême dans le Pays de la foudre. Il devra être remis en main propre au dirigeant du pays. Sous aucun prétexte, vous ne devez être vu par qui que ce soit. Suis-je bien claire ?

– Oui, répondit le blond.

Sasuke, puisque c'était lui son coéquipier pour cette mission, se contenta d'un hochement de tête habituel.

– Le voyage devrait vous prendre quatre jours pour l'aller et quatre pour le retour. Je vous attends donc, mardi prochain, reprit la Cinquième.

–…

– As-tu appris quelque chose concernant la gosse ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Naruto.

– Elle vient du Pays des vagues, annonça le blond.

– Bien. Alors, vous ferez un détour par là-bas, histoire de glaner des informations.

Nouveaux hochements de tête de la part de l'équipe des deux.

– Qui garde vos monstres ? demanda encore, la blonde.

– Sakura et ensuite le ninja libre du groupe, récita le brun.

– Iruka s'occupe d'Akira.

– Iruka ? demanda Tsunade en levant un sourcil, surprise.

– Oui, il adore les enfants et je ne me voyais pas demander à Sakura de la garder, reprit le blond avec une grimace sur le visage.

« _C'est sûr que, vu leur première rencontre, ça risque de ne pas passer entre ces deux-là._ » pensèrent Tsunade et Sasuke, un sourire en coin.

– Très bien. Allez-y, lança la Cinquième.

– Oui ! crièrent-ils en chœur.

A suivre ...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamers : Les personnages principaux de cette histoire ne sont pas les miens mais bien la propriété de KISHIMOTO Masashi que je remercie, même si il ne le saura pas car sans lui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Un immense merci à Venusia pour ces parties de multiples corrections et ses explications. Je te dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles Boogle ^_- .

Désolé pour ce retard. Bonne lecture et merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent un message.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8

Le voyage de l'aller fut relativement facile. Ils furent attaqués deux fois mais le niveau des opposants n'égalait pas le leur. Ils arrivèrent comme promis le quatrième jour. Sasuke remit le rouleau au dirigeant du pays qui fit envoyer un message par oiseau à la Cinquième pour la mettre au courant du succès de la mission. Ils prirent donc la direction du Pays des vagues. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'entama la conversation sur le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé une semaine auparavant. Mais leurs gestes un peu raides prouvaient que celui-ci n'était pas passé aux oubliettes pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Le soir du premier jour de leur voyage, ils décidèrent de monter leur campement dans une petite clairière qui se trouvait au milieu des bois. Il n'y avait pas de cours d'eau près d'eux. Naruto fut obligé de se servir d'une technique, à base de Suiton leur permettant de remplir leurs gourdes. Sasuke se servit du Katon pour allumer le feu qui les réchaufferait cette nuit-là. Ils mangèrent leurs rations de survie, celles qu'ils emmenaient toujours en mission et qui prodiguaient l'apport nutritionnel minimum nécessaire pour tenir pendant la mission. Sasuke fit un peu de thé en réchauffant de l'eau dans un petit récipient et tendit une tasse à son compagnon de voyage.

– Merci…

Leur tasse au bord des lèvres, ils se dévisagèrent par-dessus celles-ci.

– Tu repenses à notre baiser ? demanda Naruto en fixant le brun dans les yeux.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il reprit après un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

– Tu crois que ton fils et Akira seront dans le même groupe à l'école ?

« _C'est bien de lui, de sauter du coq à l'âne_. » soupira intérieurement le brun. « _Mais il se fout de moi ?_ » se demanda le brun. Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, il sauta sur le blond et lui dévora ses lèvres d'un baiser bestial. Naruto ne se laissa pas faire. Au contraire, il passa doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son amant de façon à lui demander l'accès pour un approfondissement des plus chaud. Ils se séparèrent par obligation due au manque d'oxygène qui commençait à leur brûler les poumons. Leurs mouvements devinrent fébriles. L'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre était tellement forte qu'elle en était presque insoutenable. Naruto reprit la bouche du brun et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Il fit remonter l'une de ses mains sur le téton droit de Sasuke et le pinça. Le gémissement du brun se perdit dans leur baiser. Les mains tremblantes, Sasuke essaya de défaire la ficelle qui tenait le pantalon de son partenaire pour ensuite le faire glisser sur ses jambes. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Sasuke pour accomplir sa tâche. Il put enfin poser sa main sur le membre vibrant du blond comme une délivrance. Enfin, il pouvait toucher ce membre de chair frémissant sous ses doigts, se disait-il. Impossible de cacher leur manque de l'autre. Naruto n'eut pas autant de mal à libérer son mini-Sasu de sa prison de vêtements. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent nus, l'un contre l'autre. Après un dernier baiser langoureux, Naruto fit glisser ses lèvres, en parsemant son torse et son ventre de baisers à peine esquissés jusqu'à la virilité tressautante du brun.

Doucement Naruto souffla sur le pénis fièrement et douloureusement tendu de son amant tirant un gémissement à celui-ci qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, sous la sensation de bien-être que lui procurait ce simple courant d'air qui faillit l'envoyer au septième ciel. Ce qui aurait dû être rageant pour le brun qui aimait avoir le contrôle des choses en général. Là, il n'eut qu'une envie, crier à Naruto de le sucer. Mais Sasuke étant un Uchiwa, il avait toujours du mal à exprimer ses émotions. Il se contenta d'agripper une poignée de cheveux du blond pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Alors, Naruto posa ses lèvres doucement sur le gland de son amant déjà rougi d'anticipation. Lentement, il commença un doux jeu de va-et-vient, sur sa verge durcie à son maximum par anticipation, alternant rapidité et lenteur, torturant ainsi au maximum le brun.

– Na…

Naruto sourit en relâchant le mini-Sasuke qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres et se redressa pour offrir au brun deux de ses doigts à lécher pour les humidifier. Naruto ne put détacher son regard des onyx séducteur du brun. Celui-ci suçait les doigts du blond, les joues rougies de plaisir et le regard luisant d'envie. Tout dans l'attitude de Sasuke n'était que luxure. Quand il pensa les avoir suffisamment mouillés, Sasuke repoussa les doigts de son compagnon du bout de sa langue qu'il passa sensuellement sur sa lèvre inférieure dans une invite à partager un baiser langoureux. Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Il plongea sur cette bouche affamée qu'était celle de son brun, tout en présentant un premier doigt à son intimité. Il poussa l'entrée doucement et le pénétra. Il fit des ronds avec son doigt pour agrandir l'orifice et ainsi y glisser un second. Mais, très vite, ce traitement ne suffit plus à leur envie. Naruto enleva ses doigts et après un ultime baiser sauvage, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans l'intimité du brun d'un grand coup de reins sec.

Sasuke ne put retenir le long râle de jouissance qu'il sentit remonter dans sa gorge à cette intrusion tant souhaitée. Le blond se lança dans un va-et-vient alternant sauvagerie frénétique ou en réduisant la cadence quand il sentait son amant aux portes de la jouissance dans une lente, très lente torture.

Quand Naruto se sentit perdre pied, il appliqua des mouvements rapides sur le membre durci de Sasuke et déchaîna ses coups de reins contre la prostate de son amant lui procurant ainsi, un plaisir presque insoutenable. Leurs voix rauques se mêlèrent quand ils jouirent en criant chacun le nom de l'autre. Une fois sa semence vidée en Sasuke et celle du brun collant leurs deux torses, Naruto s'affala contre lui telle une poupée inarticulée et souffla très fort et très vite. Sasuke eut du mal à retomber sur terre. La sensation du corps de Naruto sur lui, lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il peina à reconnaître le lieu où ils étaient.

Peu de temps après, Naruto se décala aux côtés de son brun et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre, nus avec leurs couvertures de mission pour cacher leur corps. Le seul mouvement que Sasuke s'autorisa fut de tirer sur la couverture pour leur éviter une pneumonie.

Le lendemain, ce fut un Naruto bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et un Sasuke boiteux qui reprirent la route en direction Konoha. Ils arrivèrent au village cinq jours plus tard. Le voyage se passa sans encombre durant la première journée, mis à part quelques courageux ou suicidaires. Chacun verrait la façon d'interpréter les invitations à se prendre une raclée. Leur soirée fut peuplée d'ébats, de caresses ou de simples câlins. Chacun leur tour donnait ou recevait les sentiments de l'autre. Ils eurent l'occasion d'essayer différentes positions ou lieux jusqu'aux plus insolites dans l'eau, sur une branche ou encore dans des buissons. Malheureusement, ils ne vérifièrent pas la présence d'épines et donc, se piquèrent les fesses.

Cette lune de miel improvisée leur valut du retard. Chose, que ne manquerait pas de leur faire remarquer Tsunade, une fois dans son bureau.

Dans le bureau, Sasuke fit le rapport de leur mission et Naruto raconta ce qu'ils trouvèrent concernant la jeune Akira. Après une conversation animée entre l'Hokage et le blondinet, il fut annoncé qu'une lettre serait envoyée au grand-père de la petite et que le choix serait entièrement sien, concernant l'éducation et le lieu d'habitation de la fillette. Pendant l'annonce de la Godaime, Sasuke n'avait pas quitté son blond des yeux. Si ses poings serrés au point de rendre ses jointures blanches ne suffirent pas à leur dire que la nouvelle ne le remplissait pas de joie, Naruto savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, non plus. Son regard brillant de tristesse finit de les convaincre.

– Je suis désolée, Naruto… souffla la Cinquième.

– Il était prévu que j'aurais sa garde si elle n'avait pas de famille, Tsunade Baa-Chan et elle en a une. Elle sera plus heureuse avec… sourit tristement le blond.

– On peut y aller Hokage-Sama ? demanda poliment Sasuke.

Tsunade prit le temps d'observer les deux jeunes hommes, elle avait senti le changement entre eux dès leur entrée dans son bureau, avant de leur rendre leur liberté sur un hochement de tête affirmatif. Ils sortirent sans un mot ou un regard pour l'autre, se contentant d'un salut de tête avant de se séparer. Chacun allant rejoindre leur petit bout.

Pendant leur mission, ils avaient décidé qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux dans le village mais que rien ne les empêchait, pendant les missions, de se trouver du temps pour eux. En allant chercher du bois, de l'eau ou encore faire un brin de toilette. Les occasions ne manqueraient pas. Leur première mission commune se passa deux semaines après celle qui les avait réconciliés. Ils étaient accompagnés d'Hinata et de Shino. Ils devaient aller du côté de la frontière ouest du pays pour apporter des vivres aux ninjas postés là-bas. Rien de vraiment compliqué mais certes pas à l'abri d'une attaque.

La nuit tombait et ils décidèrent de camper dans une petite clairière placée entre les bois et une source d'eau. Naruto devait s'occuper du bois, Sasuke de l'eau et Shino et Hinata se chargeaient des tentes. Ce fut Hinata qui déjoua leur petit manège, la première. Avec Shino, ils avaient fini depuis un bon moment de dresser le campement et ne voyant pas leurs camarades revenir, Shino demanda à Hinata d'utiliser son byakugan pour sonder les alentours. Elle les trouva collés contre un arbre, très proche l'un de l'autre. Comme à son habitude, rouge de confusion, elle balbutia quelque chose sur l'arrivée prochaine de Naruto et de Sasuke avant de s'effondrer au sol. En se réveillant un peu plus tard, elle tomba nez à nez avec une grosse tache rouge dans le cou de son ancien premier amour, ce qui lui valut, un nouveau petit somme.

Le second a remarqué le changement, fut Shikamaru grâce à l'aide involontaire de Kiba. Ils étaient partis à quatre pour cette mission qui consistait à déposer un rouleau à Suna. Comme pour l'autre mission, Naruto se chargea du bois, Sasuke de l'eau et les deux autres de dresser le campement. Naruto et Sasuke revinrent trente minutes plus tard ce qui était assez long pour ramasser trois brindilles et un seau d'eau. Kiba sentit une odeur bizarre sur Naruto et lui fit la remarque. Le blond le repoussa en rigolant et lui disant qu'il devait avoir transpiré. Mais le rougissement de ses joues n'avait pas échappé à Shikamaru, le génie du village. Il dirigea donc son regard vers le brun et trouva un suçon énorme dans le creux de son cou. Sasuke ne devait pas être au courant de cette marque car il regarda Shikamaru avec un regard interrogateur. L'autre lui sourit narquoisement et lui montra son cou en tapant dessus avec son index. Shikamaru eut le privilège de voir le « _glaçon _» de Konoha, rougir en posant sa main à l'emplacement de la preuve du délit. Et comme il se disait toujours, « _jamais deux sans trois_ ».

Le troisième à les surprendre fut Neiji. Il n'eut besoin ni de son byakugan ni de son intelligence pour les « _griller_ ». Il avait fini de monter le campement avec l'aide de Lee et eut une envie pressante. Il se soulagea contre un arbre quand il entendit un murmure venant des arbres, un peu plus loin. « _Ne me laisse pas de marque comme la dernière fois. _» soufflait Sasuke. « _Allez, juste un petit… et je le cacherai bien _» disait Naruto. Neiji eut vite fait de se rhabiller et de repartir vers le campement. Il y arriva les joues rouges, inquiétant Lee qui lui demanda s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose en allant se soulager. Mais Neiji lui dit que tout allait bien. Lee n'insista pas et s'allongea sur sa couverture pendant que Neiji les attendait l'air de rien en préparant le cercle de pierre pour le feu sur lequel chaufferait leur dîner. Le couple revint l'air de rien avec l'eau et le bois.

Le traintrain quotidien lancé, le couple ne s'approchait pas intimement dans le village, sauf en compagnie de leurs amis. Mais ils ne s'asseyaient jamais côte à côte, ne cherchaient pas le contact physique. Ils avaient repris les entraînements ensemble. Mais là non plus, il n'y avait pas de main baladeuse. Ils s'entraînèrent sérieusement et évaluèrent leurs progrès. Ils se voyaient aussi, quand Akira ou Keisuke, qui avaient développé une réelle amitié, le demandaient, pour aller au parc, manger une glace ou un rāmen pour le plus grand plaisir du blond. Aucune tension ne s'installait entre eux. À croire que les plus frustrés par la situation n'étaient pas les principaux concernés, mais plutôt ceux qui avaient «_ grillé_ » le truc. Soit Neiji, Shikamaru et même Hinata commençaient à se demander comment ils pouvaient rester si stoïques quand la personne qu'ils aimaient était à côté d'eux mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la toucher. Certains encore dans l'ignorance comme Sakura, Shino, Kiba et Tenten avaient des soupçons sur le comportement de Naruto qui était devenu beaucoup moins tactile qu'avant.

Cela faisait un mois que le jeune couple n'était pas parti en mission ensemble. Et même eux devaient reconnaître que ça commençait à faire long. Naruto était parti les deux premières semaines en mission avec Sakura, Hinata et Ino. Il s'était fait charrier par les gars de leur promo, qui disait qu'il aurait son harem, rien qu'à lui. Toujours aussi naïf pour ce genre de question, le blond avait rougi autant qu'une tomate en plein mois d'août. Au lieu de se prendre des coups par les jeunes kunoichis, les filles se pressèrent contre Naruto en criant aux autres que la jalousie était un vilain défaut. Ce qui choqua le plus les autres ninjas, ce fut que la jeune et très timide Hinata avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était aussi pendu au bras du blond. Les deux semaines suivantes, ce fut Sasuke qui partit avec Neiji, Kiba et Lee. Une équipe beaucoup plus virile mais tout aussi efficace, l'une que l'autre. Leur mission fut un succès.

Le petit groupe était chez Ichiraku pour se raconter leurs dernières aventures. Sakura jeta des regards discrets qui passèrent inaperçus pour Naruto mais pas aux yeux des autres. Puis, elle se mit à le fixer pour essayer de lire son langage corporel et ainsi découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Mais il rigolait avec tout le monde comme d'habitude et ça la fit enrager. Elle explosa :

– Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing sur la table qui les réunissait.

Tous sursautèrent. Naruto avala ses nouilles et se tourna vers elle.

– Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sakura-Chan ?

– Naruto, avec qui couches-tu ?

« _Au moins, elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins_. » pensèrent ceux qui avaient des doutes sur la relation de ces deux-là et qui se tenaient autour de la table. Naruto s'étrangla avec ses nouilles et répondit d'une voix aigüe :

– QUOI !?

– Écoute ! On ne te voit avec personne en particulier dans le village. Donc, j'en déduis qu'il ne doit pas être de Konoha. Alors, tu peux bien nous dire son nom… soupira-t-elle.

Les autres ne disaient rien mais n'en perdirent pas une miette.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je m'envoie en l'air ? demanda le blond, en replongeant ses baguettes dans son bol de rāmen, le visage impénétrable.

Sakura soupira une nouvelle fois.

– Tu ne touches plus personne…

– Je ne suis pas un pervers ! s'écria-t-il.

– Mais, non… C'est pas ça… s'agaça-t-elle.

– Sois plus précise, dans ce cas, bouda le blond.

– Écoute, quand les garçons étaient en mission la semaine dernière, Tahiro est venu et tu ne l'as pas laissé te serrer dans ses bras…

– Peut-être que j'ai dormi avec lui… Tu n'étais pas chez moi que je sache, reprit le blond en se replongeant dans son bol.

Shikamaru, Hinata et Neiji regardèrent Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Il avait un petit sourire en coin qui s'accentua à la seconde réplique de Sakura.

– Et, quand il a voulu te dégager une mèche de cheveux qui était retombée devant tes yeux, tu lui as littéralement arraché une main, continua-t-elle sans relever la coupure du blond.

– Donc, si je te suis bien… si je refuse qu'un mec me fasse un câlin en pleine rue et que je pousse sa main parce qu'il voulait me remettre une mèche en place, c'est parce que mon cul est pris ailleurs ? demanda-t-il en reposant ses baguettes.

– En fait, ton comportement me rappelle celui que tu avais quand tu sortais avec Sasuke, annonça Sakura, en se tortillant les mains.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Naruto s'autorisa un coup d'œil vers son amant.

– OK, OK... soupira le blond. Je veillerais à laisser les vieux pervers me toucher les fesses. Mais par pitié, Sakura-Chan, laisse-moi manger mes rāmen, couina-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, devenue pesante par sa dernière réplique.

Après une légère pause dans la conversation, Naruto reprit la parole pour effacer l'exaspération affichée sur le visage de son amie d'enfance.

– Mais tu sais, Sakura-Chan… commença-t-il, avant de faire une pause pour être sûr de capter son attention.

Les autres se demandèrent ce qu'il allait encore inventer.

– Si mes câlins te manquent autant, il te suffit de demander et je t'en ferais autant que Saï les acceptera, termina-t-il, dans un grand sourire.

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux pour voir s'il était sérieux. Son regard pétillait de malice au moment où il se leva de sa place. Lentement, Naruto contourna la table et passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Tout le petit groupe les regardait en pensant qu'il était assez malin pour détourner la conversation. Puis, Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke et lut dans son regard qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il abuse de sa patience. Shikamaru et Neiji avaient suivi le regard du blond et ne purent voir que le masque d'impassibilité habituel, sur le visage du brun. Pourtant, il devait y avoir un truc, que seul Naruto pouvait lire, car il se rejeta en arrière d'un seul coup.

– Bon, voilà ! Tu as eu ta dose pour un moment, fit le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné et en retournant à sa place pour finir ses rāmen.

– Idiot… chuchota Sakura, rouge pivoine.

Deux semaines après leur sortie chez Ichiraku, la Cinquième convoqua quatre ninjas dans son bureau. Quatre jônins-Anbus, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto et Saï. Ils devaient aller jusqu'à Iwa, le Pays de la terre, en passant par Kusa afin de récupérer un prisonnier. Elle leur avait donné un peu plus d'argent que nécessaire, pour passer une nuit dans une auberge. Ils prirent la route une heure plus tard le temps de préparer leur nécessaire et de déposer leurs enfants, chez Ino pour Sasuke et chez Iruka pour Naruto.

Il leur fallut trois jours, à bonne allure pour atteindre Kusa. Ils trouvèrent une auberge avec des sources d'eau chaude et froide. Il ne restait que deux chambres. Shikamaru, qui connaissait le secret de leurs amis, décréta qu'il prendrait la première chambre avec Saï et que les deux autres auraient la deuxième. L'artiste avait objecté en disant qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour les deux ex, de ne pas dormir ensemble, que ça pouvait être assez délicat. Mais Shikamaru avait dit, qu'en tant que chef de cette mission, c'est lui qui décidait et personne n'avait son mot à dire. Bien sûr, ni le blond ni le brun n'allaient se plaindre de partager le même lit. Au contraire, Naruto avait très envie de sauter dans les bras du porteur d'ananas, pour le remercier. Mais il se retint un bon ninja ne dévoilait pas ses sentiments. Ils décidèrent de passer leur yukata et de se rendre aux sources d'eau chaude, histoire de bien détendre leurs muscles endoloris. Ensuite, ils mangeraient et iraient se coucher. Ils devaient reprendre leur route très tôt le lendemain.

Après s'être prélassés une bonne heure dans les sources, les quatre ninjas prirent la direction de la salle du dîner. Ils se régalèrent de plats originaux pour certains et traditionnels pour d'autres. Puis, ils se divisèrent en deux groupes et, en se souhaitant « _bonne nuit_ », ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Sasuke ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de faire deux pas dans leur chambre, qu'il happa ses lèvres et les dévora férocement. À bout de souffle, après un très long baiser, ils durent se séparer. Mais le brun avait trop faim. Il tira le blond par le bras et l'emmena vers l'un des futons. Ils se déshabillèrent en vitesse, presque sauvagement. Ils avaient autant besoin, l'un que l'autre, de sentir leur peau se toucher. Une fois nus, ils se frôlèrent, les mains tremblantes. Naruto posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sasuke et commença à le caresser, doucement. Délicatement, il fit descendre sa main gauche sur un pectoral, il sourit en sentant les muscles du brun, rouler sous ses doigts. De l'autre main, il remonta jusque derrière sa nuque, faisant ainsi parcourir des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de son amant. De ses lèvres, il picora sa mâchoire en remontant vers son menton et en finissant par poser ses lèvres, sur celle de Sasuke. Dans un baiser langoureux, Naruto glissa sa main droite de la nuque du brun jusqu'à sa hanche en faisant courir ses doigts le long des côtes du brun et le chatouillant.

Sasuke, un doux sourire aux lèvres, rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou au blond qui le ravagea de baiser baveux. Il entama ensuite une descente lente avec sa langue, en direction de son membre érigé de désir. Il fit une pause au niveau de deux bourgeons roses durcis d'anticipation. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et alla sucer, lécher et mordiller chaque morceau de chair, à tour de rôle. Mais très rapidement, ce ne fut plus assez pour Sasuke, qui le montra en appuyant sur la tête de son blond. Et ainsi, lui faire comprendre qu'il devait continuer sa course un peu plus bas. Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent en un fin sourire taquin. Il continua sa descente sans se faire prier. Mais il passa à côté du membre qui tressautait et d'où un peu de liquide séminal commençait à sortir et mordilla le haut des cuisses du brun qu'il lécha par intermittence.

– Naruto… râla le brun.

– Oui ? demanda le blond, l'air innocent.

– Regarde, il ne réclame que toi, reprit le brun en pointant son mini-moi du doigt.

– Devrais-je lui faire plaisir ? joua, Naruto.

– Allez, bébé… gémit encore le brun.

Sasuke, submergé par le plaisir, avait utilisé le surnom qu'il avait donné à Naruto, quand ils étaient ensemble officiellement, sans s'en rendre compte. Naruto ne put se restreindre plus et plongea sur le membre de Sasuke. Il le lécha lentement du haut du gland à la base plongeant dans ses poils bruns. Puis, il remplaça les léchouilles par de légères morsures. Sasuke planait complètement dans son monde de plaisir. Il ne sentit pas l'intrusion des doigts de Naruto dans son intimité. Le blond, lui, commençait à atteindre sa limite. Il devait bientôt plonger dans son brun s'il voulait lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Surtout, s'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine aux préliminaires. Très vite, il allongea Sasuke sur le dos et lui écarta au maximum les jambes pour se positionner entre elles. Naruto posa une main sur l'intérieur d'une des cuisses de Sasuke et l'autre sur une de ses épaules, il plongea ensuite dans le brun d'un coup de reins sec. Sasuke s'arc-bouta pendant l'intrusion de son amant, sous les piques de plaisir. Des étoiles brillaient sous ses paupières closes. Pris dans un tourbillon de plaisir, Sasuke cria le nom du blond, sans se préoccuper d'être entendu ou non, dans les autres chambres.

– Plus…

Naruto continua ses coups de boutoir plus fort.

– Plus vite…

Encore une fois, le blond accéléra la cadence.

– Naruto… pleura, le brun.

– Oui ? demanda le blond en s'arrêtant, choqué par les pleurs du brun.

– Ne… me laisse… plus… hoqueta Sasuke, de plus belle.

– Je ferais mon possible pour rester avec toi, répondit Naruto en l'embrassant et reprenant la cadence.

– Je t'aime… mon… bébé, pleura-t-il, en même temps qu'il gémit.

– Je t'aime, aussi…

Dans un dernier va-et-vient, ils se libérèrent tous les deux. Naruto se dégagea des bras de Sasuke, après avoir repris leur souffle. Il se coucha à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour s'endormir une fois qu'il les eut couverts d'un futon bien épais. Après un dernier baiser tendre, Sasuke se blottit dans les bras de Naruto et ils s'endormirent dans la chaleur de l'autre.

**Dans la chambre d'à côté.**

– Comme ça, si j'avais encore des doutes, ils sont levés, soupira le chef de mission.

– Tu… tu le savais ? bafouilla un Saï, rouge écrevisse.

– En fait, c'est Kiba qui a senti une odeur bizarre sur Naruto, dit-il en faisant les oreilles de lapin avec ses doigts sur le mot « _Bizarre_ », quand il est revenu de chercher du bois lors d'une mission. Et Sasuke avait un suçon qu'il n'avait pas en allant chercher de l'eau. Ensuite, ce n'est pas très dur d'additionner, un plus un… finit-il, en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

– Hum… Alors, Kiba le sait aussi ?

– Non, il n'est pas assez futé pour ça.

– Qui d'autre a des doutes ?

– Je dirais Hinata, au vu de son comportement avec Naruto, lors de leur dernière mission. Neiji aussi, je crois. Après, pour les autres, ils se doutent de quelque chose pour Naruto mais rien pour Sasuke.

– Naruto est trop entier pour laisser un autre que son amant le toucher impunément, ce qui attire l'attention des autres. Et, Sasuke est trop froid pour qu'on pense qu'il a quelqu'un en ce moment.

– Tu n'y es pas du tout, Saï... C'est juste parce que vous ne l'observez pas, que vous n'avez pas remarqué le changement. Mais Sasuke a bel et bien changé depuis peu.

– Il a changé en quoi ? demanda Saï, perplexe.

– Regarde-le bien pendant le reste de la mission et à notre retour au village. Mais fais-le discrètement ou il se refermera comme une huître, bailla Shikamaru.

Sur un dernier hochement de tête de l'artiste, ils se couchèrent.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamers : Les personnages principaux de cette histoire ne sont pas les miens mais bien la propriété de KISHIMOTO Masashi que je remercie, même si il ne le saura pas car sans lui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Un immense merci à Venusia pour ces multiples corrections et ses explications. Je te dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles parties de Boogle ^_- .

Lavilebookman : Oui il était temps. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture ^_^

Chapitre 9

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla par le cognement de Shikamaru à leur porte.

– HN ?

– On vous attend dans la salle des repas, lança l'ananas ambulant de derrière la porte.

Seul un nouveau grognement lui répondit. Il prit donc la direction de la salle des repas en compagnie de Saï.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Naruto dormait encore. Un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres. Il allait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son blond. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à profiter du traitement de faveur que le blond avait bien voulu lui prodiguer. Doucement, Sasuke repoussa la couette qui recouvrait le corps de son aimé et commença à le noyer de baisers. Il descendit lentement vers les tétons roses du blond, les suça, les lécha et les mordilla en alternant.

– Mmm… soupira le blond, dans un demi-sommeil en frissonnant.

« _Il se réveille_ » pensa Sasuke, en souriant. Il reprit sa descente vers l'objet tant désiré et le dépassa après avoir soufflé délicatement dessus.

– Mmm… Tu es plutôt joueur, ce matin, Sas'ke… dit une voix endormie.

– Devrais-je passer à la vitesse supérieure ? taquina le brun.

– Je préfèrerais te dire « _non_ » mais on doit partir sans trop tarder, alors…

– Chanceux... rigola le brun en prenant sa verge en bouche.

Il commença de long va-et-vient qu'il accéléra, en entendant les gémissements étouffés de Naruto.

Dans la salle des repas, Shikamaru et Saï avaient presque fini leur petit-déjeuner.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? râla le chef de mission.

– Bah, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont du matin, alors…

– Bon, je vais les lever. J'avais dit qu'on partirait tôt ce matin. Ils font chier… rechigna-t-il en sortant de la salle.

Shikamaru arriva devant leur porte, quelques minutes plus tard. Il leva la main pour toquer et entendit.

– Aller Sas', défonce-moi…

Shikamaru se retourna pour revenir sur ses pas, quand il entendit :

– Oh oui… comme ça…

Un frisson le parcourut et il accéléra le pas vers la salle où se trouvait encore, Saï. Quand Shikamaru s'assit, il était tout blanc. Son compagnon paniqua en voyant le teint blafard de son ami.

– Ça ne va pas, Shikamaru ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Saï avec sollicitude.

–…

– Un peu de saké, peut-être ?

Saï allait insister, quand Naruto et Sasuke firent leur entrée dans la pièce.

Toute la salle devint silencieuse. Il fallait reconnaître qu'ils étaient plutôt bien foutus et qu'ils attiraient souvent le regard des femmes comme des hommes.

– Houla… Shika, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Naruto en prenant place à leur table.

–…

– Je ne sais pas. Il est parti vous appeler et quand il est revenu, il était comme ça.

Naruto se servait une tasse de thé et Sasuke prenait un petit pain en écoutant l'explication de Saï. Aucun des deux ne releva le détail important. Naruto reprit :

– Tu es tombé sur un truc pas net, Shika ?

Shikamaru plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Il y vit une inquiétude sincère. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas que Naruto ne fasse pas le rapprochement. En même temps, ça devait être naturel pour lui. Sasuke aussi, attendait une réponse. Même si lui se doutait, de ce qu'était « _le truc pas net _». Il porta sa tasse à sa bouche, sans quitter son chef d'équipe des yeux.

– Non, Naruto, rien du tout. J'ai entendu un truc mais rien de méchant, soupira le brun.

– OK. On termine le p'tit dej et on prend la route ? demanda le blond.

Shikamaru se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif pour simple réponse.

Très peu de temps après, les quatre ninjas reprirent leur route. Saï suivi le conseil de Shikamaru et observa le brun hirsute. Effectivement, il avait un truc de différent mais Saï enragea de ne pas voir quoi. Plus le voyage passait et plus il notait des détails, comme quand ils devaient se diviser en deux groupes. Le brun faisait en sorte d'être près du blond et ainsi, influençait les divisions. Pour sa part, Naruto suivait le mouvement. Il ne demandait rien. « _Vraiment naïf, celui-là…_ » pensa l'artiste, en secouant la tête. À part le fait que Sasuke était un peu plus ouvert ou les regards qu'il lançait au blond, en pensant que personne ne le verrait, on ne pouvait rien leur reprocher. Si toutefois, être amoureux était reprochable. Aucun des deux ne cherchait le contact physique de l'autre. Par contre, plus le temps passait et plus de détails remontaient à la surface. Par exemple, s'ils ne recherchaient pas le contact physique, il fallait qu'ils aient toujours l'autre, à portée de vue. Toutes les nuits de leur voyage, ils dormaient ensemble. Quand ils arrivaient dans des villages pour les traverser, ils éloignaient d'un simple regard, celui ou celle qui s'aventuraient à regarder de trop près, leur moitié.

Ils arrivèrent à Iwa au bout d'une semaine de voyage. Il leur fallut deux jours de plus pour s'occuper des papiers pour le transfert du prisonnier. Naruto en avait profité pour passer voir «_ Papi_ _Onoki_ » comme il l'appelait depuis sa première rencontre. Le prisonnier du nom de Tagaya Takito était un nukenin du Pays du vent et les quatre shinobis de Konoha devaient l'escorter jusqu'à Suna. Il était brun aux yeux marron, d'une taille équivalente à Naruto et il avait un corps taillé dans la pierre. Manque de chance pour lui, il avait jeté son dévolu sur la mauvaise personne. Car, si son regard de braise n'avait pas touché plus que ça le blond du groupe, un certain brun ne l'avait pas manqué. Et il valait mieux pour le prisonnier qu'il garde ses yeux dans sa poche, s'il ne voulait pas finir les pupilles crevées. Si Naruto était passé à côté du regard de braise du prisonnier, il ne passa pas à côté du raidissement de son amant.

– Il y a un problème, Sasuke ?

– Hn...

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Naruto reprit sa position dans la formation. Shikamaru était devant et ouvrait la marche. Sasuke se tenait sur la gauche du prisonnier et Saï, sur sa droite. Naruto fermait la marche, en mode Sennin.

Au bout de deux jours de voyage, le prisonnier faillit perdre la vie en essayant de sauter sur Naruto. Celui-ci se leva au moment où l'autre lui sautait dessus et ne l'avait donc pas vu faire. Mais manque de chance pour Tagaya, Sasuke le vit puisqu'il sortait de leur tente à ce moment précis. Il lui balança une décharge électrique. Saï et Shikamaru assistèrent à la scène. Aucun n'osa dire quoi que ce soit au brun. Ce fut avec peine qu'ils déglutirent et la même pensée les traversa. « _Ne surtout plus toucher Naruto, si je veux rester en vie_. » Ils respirèrent mieux en pensant qu'ils étaient casés.

Le sixième jour depuis leur départ d'Iwa, Tagaya regarda tout autour de lui. Ne voyant pas le tortionnaire brun, il en profita pour se rapprocher de Naruto qui allumait le feu qui servirait à chauffer leur dîner. Il allait l'allonger par terre quand il se prit un coup de coude dans l'estomac le faisant crier, que le blond lui avait assené en voulant mettre une pierre autour du feu pour bloquer une branche. Il se vit achevé par une autre décharge électrique venue par-derrière. Le jeune couple se regarda en souriant. Leurs compagnons revenaient de leur toilette, dans la source située un peu plus loin. Ils avaient eu la chance d'assister à toute la scène. Saï posa inconsciemment sa main sur son estomac. Il avait bien vu les yeux de Tagaya sortir de leur orbite en raison de la douleur et se réjouissait de ne pas subir le même traitement. Shikamaru se contenta de soupirer en s'approchant du campement.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de huit jours de voyage à Suna. Tagaya était encore en vie ce qui réjouissait Shikamaru. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait eu peur par moments que toutes ces décharges le tuent. Mais non, il était costaud. Ils furent accueillis par Temari qui sauta dans les bras du Nara, Kankuro et Gaara qui serra Naruto dans les siens. Gaara les invita à le suivre chez lui pendant que Kankuro emmena Tagaya en cellule, aidé de Baki. Le Kazekage leur proposa d'aller se reposer, avant de les inviter à dîner.

– Vous repartez quand ? demanda Gaara, en se tournant vers Naruto.

Ce fut Shikamaru qui prit la parole.

– Demain à la première heure. On a déjà traîné plus que l'on aurait dû.

– Oui, Kei et Akira doivent être impatients, reprit Naruto en souriant.

– Je comprends. Je viendrai le mois prochain à Konoha pour l'examen.

Tous hochèrent la tête et partirent en direction de leur chambre, où ils prirent chacun une douche, avant de rejoindre Gaara dans son salon. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et passèrent à table.

– ça a été, avec le prisonnier ? demanda Gaara à l'assemblée.

– Tu parles… soupira le blond. Il en a eu après mon cul, pendant tout le trajet. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais surveillé… ou protéger. C'était selon l'avis de chacun, reprit-il en beurrant un morceau de pain.

En disant ça, Naruto surprit ses compagnons de route qui pensaient que le blond naïf n'avait pas vu clair dans le jeu du captif.

– Surveillé ? Protégé ? demanda le roux, dans un froncement de sourcils.

– Ouais, Sasuke l'a chidorisé à trois reprises, mais très légèrement, rassure-toi… termina Naruto en secouant les mains dans un geste rassurant.

– Il a été encore bien gentil, marmonna le roux.

Cette remarque ne surprit personne dans la pièce. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher à Naruto si on tenait à sa vie. Surtout, si la nouvelle arrivait aux oreilles du Kazekage. Gaara était devenu ce qu'il était, grâce à la lumière que diffusait le blond autour de lui. Gaara lui en serait toujours reconnaissant et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Si pour tout le monde, leur relation pouvait paraître ambigüe, pour eux, elle était très simple. Ils étaient devenus des frères. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils remueraient ciel et terre pour l'autre.

Saï pensa qu'il préfèrerait être dans le pays le plus lointain possible, si un jour il devait arriver un truc à Naruto. Parce qu'entre les chidoris d'un certain brun et le regard fou du roux, dès qu'il était question d'attaquer le blond, il ne faudrait pas être sur leur route, au risque de voir sa vie écourtée.

Naruto s'endormit sur sa chaise. Il aurait fini par terre si Sasuke, assis à côté de lui, n'avait pas d'aussi bon réflexe.

– Je vais… commença Gaara, en tendant les bras pour prendre son ami.

– C'est bon… répondit simplement Sasuke, en affirmant sa prise sur le blond et le collant contre son torse. Vous pouvez me montrer sa chambre, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Gaara hocha la tête et prit la direction de la sortie de la salle. Il conduisit ses invités jusqu'à la chambre du blond et étudia les gestes du brun qui le couchait. On pouvait voir la tendresse dans ses actions en le déshabillant. Le visage de Sasuke refléta le calme et la douceur. Un léger sourire marquait également ses lèvres. Gaara soupira avant d'annoncer l'évidence :

– Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble…

Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction à cette affirmation. Il n'avait plus envie de se cacher. Il voulait en discuter avec le blond et qu'ils s'installent ensemble. Certes, avec les enfants ce ne serait sûrement pas facile, mais après ces deux nuits passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sasuke refusait de se lever sans celui qu'il aimait, près de lui.

– Je crois, répondit le brun.

Gaara attendit la suite en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais Sasuke commença à se déshabiller à son tour pour se coucher auprès de son blond. Le roux en déduisit que la conversation était terminée pour le brun et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à les laisser seuls. Ce qu'il fit sans un mot. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé claquer la porte de cette foutue chambre pour montrer son mécontentement mais, premièrement, ça pourrait réveiller son ami et il ne le voulait en aucun cas. Deuxièmement, ce serait entrer dans le jeu de l'Uchiwa et ça, c'était définitivement hors de question pour le Kazekage. Il reprit donc la direction du salon où s'étaient installés ses invités. Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent un regard surpris.

– Où est Sasuke ? demanda Temari.

– Il est parti se coucher, répondit simplement son jeune frère.

– Il aurait quand même pu nous dire « _bonne nuit_ »… s'énerva la blonde aux couettes.

Le tempérament de feu de la jeune femme n'était un secret pour personne, ce qui fît que sa réaction n'étonna personne.

– Bon, on va y aller nous aussi. Demain, on part de très bonne heure, annonça Shikamaru en se levant. Il tira sa compagne par la main et ils allèrent se coucher, après un dernier «_ salut _» aux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Le lendemain, le jeune couple se fit réveiller par les premiers rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient dans leur chambre, par la fenêtre. Naruto remua le premier. Il s'étira tel un félin, quand les yeux de Sasuke papillonnèrent, lorsque ce dernier essaya de les ouvrir. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et son regard tomba dans deux lacs sans fond. Les yeux bleus du blond avaient toujours eu un effet apaisant sur le brun. Envoûtant aussi… Il suffisait d'un regard du blond, pour connaître ses émotions. Quand il était heureux, ses prunelles brillaient de mille éclats, tel un soleil se reflétant sur une magnifique mer d'un bleu pur. Quand il était triste, ils perdaient leurs étincelles, comme un soleil caché par des nuages gris. En colère, ses pupilles devenaient de la couleur d'une mer déchaînée par la tempête, d'un bleu très profond, presque noir… Ce matin-là, ils brillaient de bonheur.

Naruto avait craint de se lever dans une chambre différente de celle du brun. Mais, celui-ci en avait décidé différemment, apparemment. Naruto lui rendit son sourire avant de se pencher pour prendre ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

– Bonjour… chuchota-t-il.

– Mmm… B'jour, répondit l'autre, sur le même ton.

– On doit se dépêcher, si on veut prendre un petit-déjeuner correct, reprit Naruto en repoussant les couettes.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Pourtant, le brun se leva à son tour et suivit le blond sous la douche. Ils durent se contenter de quelques caresses sous le jet d'eau chaude par manque de temps. Puis, ils rejoignirent tous les autres déjà attablés.

– Bonjour ! s'écria Naruto.

Sasuke se contenta d'un signe de tête.

– Tu as l'air en meilleure forme qu'hier, lança Temari.

– Une bonne nuit de sommeil et c'est reparti ! chanta le blond dans un sourire rayonnant, en se servant du thé sous les regards perplexes de ses amis.

Sasuke se servit une tasse de café après s'être installé à côté du blond. Pas encore très bien réveillé, il était passé en mode « _Uchiwa hautain_ » celui qui donnait envie à tout le monde, de passer à côté tête baissée.

Après un bon repas et les papiers préparés pour leur retour, l'équipe de Shikamaru reprit la route en direction de Konoha. Il leur fallut trois jours pour arriver. Ils avaient pris plus ou moins leur temps. Ils firent leur rapport de mission à Tsunade, en omettant les chidoris au prisonnier. D'une part, ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle le prenne bien et d'autre part, Shikamaru avait pensé que le couple officieux aimerait garder ces détails pour eux. À la fin de leur rapport, la Cinquième du nom demanda à Naruto de rester. Elle attendit que les autres furent sortis pour attaquer le sujet qui la préoccupait.

– Naruto…

Elle se tordit les doigts. Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer cette douloureuse nouvelle.

– C'est Akira, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Tsunade se contenta d'un signe de tête pour répondre.

– Tu as eu des nouvelles de sa famille ?

– Ils viendront en début de semaine prochaine pour la récupérer, annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

Elle avait eu peur de ne pouvoir lui dire la mauvaise nouvelle. À l'entente de la réplique de Tsunade, Naruto devint livide. Il se retourna vers la porte, fit un pas chancelant, mais avança malgré tout. Il leva son regard hagard vers la pendule elle indiquait treize heures. Iruka devait lui ramener la petite vers dix-sept heures selon les dires de Tsunade. Il faisait une excursion avec ses élèves et l'avait emmenée. Après un calcul mental impossible à réaliser dans l'état où il était, il sut néanmoins qu'il avait le temps de se reprendre. Il sortit du bâtiment de l'Hokage toujours aussi blanc. Il croisa Kiba, Hinata et Sakura mais ne les vit même pas. Eux, par contre, eurent peur de son teint. Lui qui avait une couleur de miel ressemblait à un fantôme, à ce moment-là. Inquiets pour leur ami, ils décidèrent de le suivre. Naruto prit la direction de son terrain d'entraînement favori. Après avoir trébuché un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de cailloux ressortant du sol, Naruto arriva enfin au milieu du terrain. Et là, ce fut comme un énorme blanc pour ses trois amis. Naruto se laissa glisser au sol sur les genoux et se mit à hurler son désespoir. Un frisson glaça les spectateurs. Jamais, ils n'avaient vu un Naruto si mal en point. Même après le départ de Sasuke ou la mort du tant regretté Jiraya, rien ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Ou du moins, il ne l'avait pas montré. Bien sûr, il était devenu mou et ne sortait presque plus, avant de se jeter dans un entraînement acharné, pour récupérer son meilleur ami. Il pleura de plus en plus, tapant des poings contre le sol. Kiba commença à s'avancer vers son meilleur ami et camarade « _de conneries_ » mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par un chakra rouge qui entourait le blond. La lourdeur et la puissance qui s'en dégageait, n'admettaient aucun doute sur le propriétaire de celui-ci. En effet, très rapidement, un Kyûbi de taille assez modeste, puisqu'il dépassait de très peu son blondinet de réceptacle, fit son apparition.

– Sakura, va chercher Sasuke, lança Kiba.

– Que vient faire Sasuke, là-dedans ? demanda la rosée, perplexe.

– Écoute, je parais peut-être stupide, parce que je fais le con la plupart du temps, mais je sais aussi que, seul Sasuke peut le calmer quand il est dans cet état-là… répliqua le brun.

– Parce que tu l'as déjà vu pleurer, toi !? demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

Alors, Kiba plongea son regard sérieux dans les yeux verts de Sakura.

– Oui. Mais, jamais à ce point-là.

– Très bien. J'y vais ! cria-t-elle, en prenant la direction du village en courant.

De son côté, Naruto parlait à son démon en plongeant sa tête dans la fourrure de son cou.

– Je foire tout…

Kyûbi se contenta de secouer la tête pour s'en libérer mais le blond resserra sa prise.

– Tout ce que je touche se brise…

Kyûbi soupira mais ne dit rien. « _C''est pas le travail des démons, de remonter le moral des humains._ » pensa le renard.

– Ku… Kurama… snif… bouh…

« _Et v'là qu'il se mouche dans ma fourrure_. » pensa Kyûbi. « _Quel porc ! Après, il va me forcer à prendre un bain_. » râla l'animal.

À l'autre bout du terrain, le chakra du démon renard avait attiré certains ninjas comme Tsunade, Neiji, Shikamaru, pourtant habitués à le sentir dans le village. Naruto avait pris l'habitude de l'invoquer pour le laisser se dégourdir les pattes mais aussi pour s'entraîner avec lui et augmenter sa vitesse. Tsunade était venue parce qu'elle savait que Naruto n'était pas bien. Shikamaru s'était contenté de la suivre et Neiji les avait croisé au coin d'une rue et suivit le mouvement. Ils stoppèrent tous en voyant que le blond faisait un câlin au démon. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que le jeune ninja pleurait. Ils ne pensèrent pas non plus, que ledit « démon » était apparu tout seul parce qu'il avait appris à apprécier son réceptacle et que de le voir dans cet état-là, ne lui plaisait guère.

Sasuke arriva avec Keisuke, au moment où Sakura atteignait les curieux, à qui il tendit la main de son fils avant de partir en direction de l'étrange couple qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, sans échanger un seul mot avec la rosée ou l'autre groupe.

Les ninjas de leur promotion s'approchèrent. Et, plus ils avançaient et plus ils distinguaient les pleurs de leur ami. Ce fut un réel choc pour tout ce petit monde. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu pleurer ou avoir l'air triste. Pour eux, Naruto était synonyme de conneries, rires et sourires. Pourtant, ils devaient bien l'admettre, eux aussi avaient des jours où ils n'avaient pas envie de sourire. Sans parler de rire… Alors, pourquoi pas lui…

Plus Sasuke se rapprochait de son amant et plus ses sanglots lui déchirèrent le cœur. Que lui avait dit Tsunade pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il put également entendre les paroles de son blond un vrai crève-cœur pour lui.

– Lui aussi…

–…

– Je vais le perdre… hic… snif !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut trop pour Kyûbi. Il s'ébroua violemment et projeta le blond un peu plus loin, celui-ci pleurant encore, en se frottant les yeux comme un gosse de cinq ans. Le démon rugit férocement, ce qui eut le don d'arrêter les pleurs de Naruto en le faisant sursauter et retenir leur respiration, aux autres personnes présentes.

– Bah… Kurama, que fais-tu là ? demanda bêtement le blond, les yeux grands ouverts.

Kyûbi prit son bras entre ses puissantes mâchoires pour le secouer, en guise de punition. Le groupe de spectateurs hoqueta en voyant le démon attraper son porteur dans sa gueule. « _Allait-il lui arracher le bras pour ce manque de discernement ? Il ne pouvait pas, il vivait avec lui. Il savait bien que Naruto était un peu lent, comme garçon. Mais Kurama n'avait pas la possibilité de sortir de son plein gré. _» se demandèrent les spectateurs.

– Ha ! ha ! ha ! rigola Sasuke, en arrivant à leur hauteur. Un bras comme punition ? Ce n'est pas un peu dur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le renard géant et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Kyûbi relâcha le blond en soupirant.

– Sasuke, que fais-tu là ? demanda Naruto en le regardant.

– C'est de sa faute… Je devrais le faire voler pour poser cette question stupide, râla le renard de sa voix grave.

– Bon, et qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette crise ? demanda le brun en se retournant vers son amant.

– Akira…

Les yeux du blond se noyèrent une nouvelle fois de larmes. Tsunade et les autres reprirent leur respiration en voyant l'Uchiwa entamer un dialogue avec le renard. En voyant les yeux de Naruto se remplir une nouvelle fois de larmes, Kyûbi renâcla.

– Alors, dans ces moments-là… commença le brun, en regardant le renard qui s'était assis sur ses pattes arrière. Tu lui attrapes le nez et tu pinces. Les larmes vont retourner toutes seules d'où elles viennent.

Effectivement, Naruto gémit de douleur mais ses yeux séchèrent aussitôt.

– Tu vois… Tu veux essayer ?

– Non, je risquerais de lui bouffer plus que de le pincer, grogna le renard. Bon, bah… Moi, je rentre. À toi de jouer !

Sasuke hocha la tête et relâcha le nez de Naruto.

– Alors, tu me racontes ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le brun une nouvelle fois, en s'accroupissant devant son aimé.

Mais, Naruto ne put lui répondre. Iruka arrivait avec Akira vers le groupe.

– Vous faites un spectacle ? demanda le Sensei, au groupe.

– Na-Chan ! cria la petite fille en courant dans les bras de Naruto.

Naruto la serra très fort dans ses bras en souriant d'un sourire sincère. Ce fut le dernier choc de la journée pour ses amis, quand ils comprirent que Naruto portait constamment un masque. Celui du mec qui n'avait rien dans le cerveau, qui ne faisait que des conneries et qui souriait tout le temps. Celui qu'il affichait à cet instant était si sincère, que presque tous ceux qu'il avait faits avant – ou dans certains cas – leur prouvaient surtout qu'ils étaient plus que faux. C'est ainsi qu'ils comprirent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Naruto Uzumaki.

– Comment était cette excursion ? demanda le blond.

– C'était cool, Iru-Chan…

Akira se lança dans une description de leurs activités. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Sensei devenu très rouge sous l'appellation de la petite fille.

– Dis, Na-Chan… J'ai cru voir Kyu-Chan de loin. Je me suis trompée ? demanda timidement la fillette en interrompant sa tirade.

– Ouais… Comme je me sentais seul, je l'ai invité à jouer à cache-cache, rigola Naruto en se frottant derrière la tête.

Sasuke ricana en imaginant le démon renard prit dans une partie de cache-cache. Tsunade se rapprocha de Naruto qui plongea son regard dans celui de sa grand-mère de cœur. Elle y lut une très grande tristesse mais son habituelle détermination. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire « _merci_ » et que tout irait bien.

– Bon, on va rentrer, reprit Naruto en se relevant. Que veux-tu manger, ce soir ?

– Ce que tu veux... Mais, on peut inviter Kei et Sasuke-San ? demanda Akira, tristement.

Le blond plongea son regard électrique dans les onyx de son ami et hocha la tête.

– Si Sasuke et Kei veulent bien, pourquoi pas…

Le brun répondit d'un hochement de tête en tendant la main à son fils puis un signe l'invitant à les suivre. De son côté, le petit groupe de curieux reprit sa route dans diverses directions. Vingt minutes plus tard, le groupe des quatre arriva chez le blond.

– Pendant que je fais à manger, vous pouvez profiter du jardin, Aki et Kei ? Sas », tu veux une tasse de thé ou de café ?

– OK ! s'écrièrent les deux gosses, en se ruant vers ledit jardin.

– Une tasse de thé… acquiesça, le brun.

– Ça marche… répondit le blond, en se dirigeant vers sa gazinière pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer.

En attendant le sifflement de la bouilloire, Naruto éplucha quelques pommes de terre qu'il ferait en salade avec des saucisses et des oignons. Il accompagnerait la salade de poisson et d'une légère soupe au miso. Pour le dessert, il pela des pommes qu'il coupa en quartier et de l'ananas. En voyant le regard perdu du blond, Sasuke se leva et posa sa main délicatement sur la sienne pour stopper son mouvement de découpage.

– Naru…

– Mmm ? marmonna le blond, perdu dans ses pensées sombres.

Sasuke posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune ninja et tourna son visage vers lui. Il fut choqué de voir des larmes silencieuses rouler sur ses joues.

– Bébé… Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement le brun.

Naruto, trop pris dans ses réflexions, ne releva pas le petit surnom mais répondit tout de même à la question :

– Le grand-père d'Akira arrivera dans deux jours…

– Soit, lundi... termina Sasuke, en voyant que son blond n'y parvenait pas.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

– Ce soir, je dois lui dire…

Sasuke attendit la suite en silence. Il savait que c'était dur pour son compagnon. Il perdait encore une fois quelqu'un de précieux pour lui. « _Combien de perte devrait-il encore subir avant d'être heureux ?_ » se demanda le brun, en essuyant les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur les joues de Naruto.

–… lui dire qu'on va devoir se séparer, hoqueta le blond avant de s'effondrer.

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et le berça pour essayer de le calmer. Réconforter les autres n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, surtout… Il posa son menton sur le haut de la tête du blond. En le voyant se calmer petit à petit, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, en signe de réconfort. Ils étaient tellement pris par leur tristesse, qu'ils ne virent pas la présence derrière la porte de la cuisine. Sentant son amant se calmer, Sasuke reprit la parole :

– Tu devrais aller te passer de l'eau sur le visage. Moi, je mets la table et j'appelle les enfants. On lui dira ensemble, si tu veux… proposa-t-il pour apaiser son âme sœur.

– Merci, Sas »… dit le blond, en l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant d'aller se rincer le visage.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain à l'étage. Il redescendit dix minutes plus tard, les autres étaient déjà installés à table et l'attendaient pour commencer.

– Bah, alors, Na-Chan… Que faisais-tu ? On a faim, nous ! râla la fillette.

– Je me lavais le visage et les mains. Et vous ? Vous vous êtes lavé les mains, avant de manger ?

– Oui ! Sasuke-San a dit qu'on ne mangerait pas tant qu'on n'aurait pas lavé nos mains, répondit Akira en boudant.

Naruto lança un regard tendre au brun en remerciements. Le repas se passa bien. Chaque enfant raconta sa journée et les deux adultes écoutaient et posaient des questions. Keisuke se mit à râler que des filles lui couraient après pour avoir les faveurs de son père, ce qui fit beaucoup rire le blond et se renfrogner les deux Uchiwa. À la fin du repas, Naruto se décida à parler du sujet qui le chagrinait. Il redoutait la réaction de la petite fille, qu'il avait appris à aimer comme la sienne.

– Akira… commença doucement Naruto, en se frottant les mains sur son pantalon, signe de nervosité chez le shinobi.

Sasuke qui était assis à côté de lui, posa sa main sur la sienne en signe d'apaisement.

– Oui ?

– Baa-Chan m'a convoquée aujourd'hui, dans son bureau…

La petite fille plongea son regard dans celui de son père adoptif.

– Je sais…

Naruto la regarda et attendit la suite.

– On avait soif avec Kei et je suis venue chercher de l'eau. Mais, je n'ai pas pu entrer dans la cuisine, quand…

– Pardon de m'être montré à toi comme ça, Hime-Chan.

– Dis-moi, Na-Chan ?

– Oui ?

– On… on pourrait… lui demander… que je… reste avec toi ? sanglota la petite fille en serrant les poings sur ses genoux.

Naruto et Sasuke déglutirent avec peine. Ils savaient que pour la petite fille, la situation devait être aussi dure – voire plus – que pour le shinobi blond. Naruto se leva d'un bond pour prendre la fillette dans ses bras et la bercer.

– On va aller voir ton papi et l'accueillir à Konoha. Puis, on lui demandera si on peut rester ensemble. Si par malheur il refusait… Je m'arrangerais avec Baa-Chan pour faire des missions au Pays de la vague, le plus souvent possible pour venir te rendre visite.

La petite se contenta de hocher la tête, en se frottant les yeux. Naruto lui caressa la tête et reprit d'une voix douce :

– Mais tu sais, pour l'instant, on va profiter du temps qu'il nous reste sans faire de projets sur la comète.

Sasuke ne put détacher son regard onyx du tableau qu'offraient le blond et la fillette. Au bout d'un temps, il fit glisser son regard sur son fils. Il regardait son père. Keisuke ne savait pas quoi faire devant cette scène. Y avait-il seulement sa place ? Mais il était trop petit pour s'en rendre compte. Sasuke lui dit de venir le voir d'un léger mouvement de tête. Alors, un grand sourire illumina son visage et il courut dans les bras de son père.

A suivre...


End file.
